Pre Marriage Syndrome
by Delichaa
Summary: Disaat semua hanya tinggal menghitung hari menuju pernikahan mereka, disitu pula semua keraguan muncul perlahan demi perlahan menggerogoti hati Naruto dan Hinata. Tak jarang semuanya berujung dengan pertengkaran dan perang dingin diantara mereka. (Semi-canon)
1. Chapter 1

**"Pre Marriage Syndrome"**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita punya Author**

 **Rated : T SEMI M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Semi-canon**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD, kemungkinan OOC itu ada**

.

.

.

"Oy Naruto, sudah berhenti," Lagi terus seperti ini, Shikamaru benar-benar tak tau bagaimana lagi harus bersikap menghadapi temannya, yang sangat merepotkan jika sudah berurusan dengan masalah Cinta.

Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya singkat, bibirnya terus melukiskan senyum kecut.

Kadang wajahnya menyendu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, terus kembali memasang raut sedih dan begitu seterusnya.

Lengan kanannya yang berbalutkan perban, terus menuangkan sake kedalam gelasnya.

Mengabaikan sang sahabat yang terus mengoceh menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Shikamaru, "Aku tidak apa-apa hik, sudahlah kalau hik kau mau pulang, pergilah," ucap Naruto setengah sadar, diiringi cegukan khas orang mabuk.

Menghela nafasnya kasar, sungguh Shikamaru sangat frustasi saat ini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri disini, cuma mana mungkin dia tega.

Apalagi keadaan sahabatnya ini jauh dari kata baik.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada disalah satu kedai minuman yang berada di Konoha.

Tadinya Shikamaru hanya berniat ingin berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati udara malam untuk melepas penat setelah seharian membantu mengurusi berkas di kantor Hokage.

Dan di saat itulah mata onyx-nya terbelalak kaget melihat salah satu sahabat baiknya, duduk sendirian di kedai tersebut.

Naruto tampak seperti orang frustasi, tangannya tak henti-henti menuangkan botol sake kedalam gelasnya.

Singkat cerita, begitulah akhirnya Shikamaru berakhir menemani Naruto disini.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang tak kunjung buka suara atas apa yang menimpa dirinya hingga bisa sefrustasi ini.

"Apa lagi masalahmu sekarang Naruto?" Naruto tetap diam, tak berniat menjawab, pandangan matanya kosong mengisyaratkan kesedihan.

"Kau putus dengan Hinata?" sejujurnya Shikamaru tak ingin menanyakan hal konyol seperti ini, disaat otak jenius nya sendiri tau sahabat pirangnya ini dengan sang kekasih akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat ini.

Dan putus? Adalah hal yang tak mungkin terjadi— atau _bisa saja iya?_

Shikamaru kaget akan persepsinya sendiri, benarkah sahabatnya ini putus?

Naruto tetap diam, "Oy Naruto!"

Mata safire sang pahlawan hanya melirik sekilas kearah sang sahabat nanas.

Lalu kepala kuningnya menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Hah _mendukosai_ na," Bibir Naruto mengerucut menatap Shikamaru setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

Netra birunya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Shikamaru heran sangat heran, Naruto yang dihadapannya ini bukan seperti Naruto yang biasanya, benar-benar sangat _out of character._

"Huaaa Shikamaru," menenggelamkan kepalanya kelipatan tangannya sendiri, Naruto menangis sesegukan kadang mengumpat lalu menangis lagi.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, jujur dia belum pernah menghadapi orang patah hati yang sedang mabuk.

Dia tak tau harus berbuat apa, otak jeniusnya diam-diam berfikir harus bagaimana.

Melihat keadaan Naruto yang sekarang ini, Shikamaru sangat yakin bahwa Naruto sudah mabuk berat.

"Hinata oh Hinata" Dahi Shikamaru mengerucut bingung, teman didepannya mulai bersenandung tak jelas sambil menyebutkan nama kekasihnya.

 _Naruto dan segala masalah cintanya, memang merepotkan!_

"Oy Shikamaru," kepala Naruto melirik menatap sahabatnya, melalui lipatan tangannya.

"Hm," Shikamaru tetap diam menunggu perkataan Naruto.

"Menurutmu apa aku salah?"

Shikamaru benar-benar bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

Dengan mata setengah tertutup, setengah terbuka, Naruto berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya,

"Memangnya aku terlalu terburu-buru ya?"

Otak jenius Shikamaru dengan cepat menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto, "maksudmu kau dengan Hinata?"

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

Satu tangan Shikamaru terangkat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia sedikit tak enak hati mengakui hal ini, "Ya bisa di bilang begitu sih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ah begitu ya" Naruto kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangan.

"Oy-oy aku tak bermak—"

"Sudahlah aku mengerti kok," Naruto bangkit menegakkan badannya, tangan kanannya menepuk sekilas bahu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bernafas legah melihat tingkah laku temannya ini barusan, Setidaknya Naruto masih sadar, ya walaupun dikatakan setengah sadar dan setengah mabuk.

"Huaaaa tapi apa masalahnya tebbayo?" Baru juga diceritakan, efek sake terhadap Naruto kembali kumat.

"Kalau ada masalah cerita saja,"

Naruto terdiam, pikirannya menerawang jauh akan hubungannya dengan Hinata belakangan ini.

Saat tangannya hendak menuangkan botol sake yang kelima, tangan Shikamaru mencegahnya.

"Mabuk tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, ceritakan padaku mana tau aku bisa membantu" Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan kosong, lagi-lagi dia teringat akan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Matanya menerawang jauh harus bercerita mulai dari mana,

menghela nafasnya perlahan,

"Jadi begini—"

* * *

Malam ini, udara terasa sangat sejuk. Mungkin karena waktu akan mendekati puncak musim semi.

Bunga-bunga khas musim semi mulai bermekaran di pagi hari, udara dingin berganti menjadi sejuk, dan disinilah Hyuga Hinata sekarang—

Duduk diatas ayunan yang berada di salah satu taman Konoha.

Netra amethyst sewarna lavender miliknya menerawang lurus mengingat hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

Berkali-kali gadis yang memiliki surai indigo ini menghela nafas, pikirannya sedang berkecambuk.

"Naruto-kun," menarik nafasnya dalam, hanya dengan menyebutkan satu nama yang entah kenapa mampu membuat segala rasa sesak di dadanya kembali muncul.

Berkali-kali Hinata menggeleng menepis segala perspektif yang muncul di benaknya.

Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Dan benar saja perlahan air mata mulai keluar dari kedua bola mata sewarna lavender itu.

Jika dihitung, ini yang kedua kalinya Hinata menangis sendirian ditaman ini, dan menangis karena orang yang sama juga.

"Hinata?" Hinata terdiam seketika, tubuhnya membeku kaku.

 _Jangan bilang Toneri kembali datang, seperti waktu itu._

"Oy Hinata!" suara ceria itu,

"Woof!" suara anjing yang menyahut.

Perlahan Hinata mendongak melihat ke sumber suara,

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, akamaru?" mereka tersenyum sambil mendekat kearah Hinata.

Akamaru berlari menerjang Hinata, hampir saja Hinata jatuh kebelakang dari ayunan kalau saja kunoichi itu tidak mempunyai keseimbangan yang bagus.

"Woof, woof" Hinata tersenyum sambil memeluk Akamaru,

"Aku juga rindu padamu," ucap Hinata seakan mengerti perkataan Akamaru.

"Oy, oy Akamaru gantian aku juga rindu dengan Hinata," ucap Kiba dengan nada jengkel.

"Woof" Akamaru menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kiba, anjing itu enggan beranjak dari pelukan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tulus, seketika hatinya sedikit membaik melihat kedatangan sahabat-sahabat dekatnya.

"Hinata _daijoubu ka_?" Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Shino.

Walaupun Shino sedari tadi hanya diam, dia tau ada yang salah dengan Hinata.

Wajah sahabatnya itu merah, dan matanya sedikit bengkak.

Sebenarnya Kiba dan Akamaru juga mengetahui hal itu.

Pada awalnya Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino berniat akan pergi makan ke yakiniQ, tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya Akamaru berlari memasuki jalan setapak menuju taman, padahal itu arah yang berbeda menuju Yakini Q.

Kiba dan Shino berlari mengejar Akamaru, dan disinilah mereka tanpa sengaja, melihat seorang gadis yang sangat familiar bagi mereka.

"Hinata?" Kiba mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Shino.

"Oy Hinata!" dan begitulah mengapa mereka bisa ada disini.

Suasana hening menyelimuti tiga sekawan itu, ditambah satu anjing.

Hinata yang tenggelam dalam segala pemikirannya, Kiba dan Shino yang entah mengapa enggan membuka suara.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita ke YakiniQ?" Kiba yang merasa tak tahan dengan atmosfer seperti itu, membuka suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm" Shino mengangguk menyetujui.

Awalnya Hinata berniat menolak, namun saat melihat senyum ceria dari sahabatnya, Hinata jadi tak tega.

Lagi pula dia memang belum makan malam, sedangkan ini sudah hampir lewat dari jam makan malam.

Hinata mengangguk kecil menyetujui, lagi pula mereka memang sudah lama tak makan malam bersama seperti ini.

"Yosh ayo kita ke YakiniQ!" teriak Kiba dan Akamaru "Woof!" bersemangat.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, sama seperti dulu saat mereka belum sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Hinata tersenyum kecut, sejak dia memiliki kekasih, dia sudah sangat jarang pergi dengan Kiba dan Shino serta akamaru tentu saja.

Biasanya dulu mereka sehabis pulang misi akan berkumpul merayakan keberhasilan misi mereka, atau pun jika mereka tidak ada misi, mereka akan keliling desa untuk sekedar mencari tempat makan dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih.

Hal yang wajar bahkan sahabatnya sendiri mengutarakan rindu padanya, jujur Hinata juga rindu akan kebersamaan mereka seperti ini.

Suara celotehan Kiba, Shino yang bergumam menanggapi dan suara Akamaru yang ikut menimpali.

"Kibamaru, Akakiba!"

Kiba, Shino dan Hinata tertawa melihat Mirai dari depan mereka berlari mendekat ke arah mereka.

Lain yang dipanggil, lain pula yang dituju Mirai, Hinata menunduk menumpukan lututnya agar sejajar dengan Mirai, tangannya terbuka lebar seakan tau Mirai akan berlari kearahnya.

"Hinata- _nee_ " benar saja Mirai langsung berhambur kepelukan Hinata.

" _Are-are_ Mirai rindu dengan Hinata- _nee_ ya" seorang wanita dewasa dengan seorang wanita muda yang seumuran mereka datang menghampiri.

"Kurenai- _sensei_ " ucap mereka serentak.

Kurenai tertawa mendengar kekompakan muridnya, sungguh bagaimana bisa mereka secara kebetulan bertemu dengan formasi lengkap seperti ini.

Biasanya sih Kurenai memang sering berpapasan dengan Kiba dan Shino, hanya saja selalu tanpa Hinata.

"Sepertinya lama tak melihatmu Hinata?" Hinata tersenyum kecil,

"Iya _sensei._ "

"Yosh, bagaimana kalau kalian kerumah sensei. _Sensei_ akan memasak untuk kalian."

Ini adalah momen langkah dimana mereka bisa kumpul dengan formasi lengkap, maka dari itu Kurenai berinisiatif mengajak para muridnya itu makan malam bersama, sekalian nostalgia mengingat kebersamaan mereka dulu. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk quality timenya tim 8.

Shino mengangguk, Kiba berteriak semangat,

" Yosh, ayo sensei " Akamaru juga menyahut "woof."

Lumayan kan sekalian makan gratis.

"Hinata ikut kan?" Kurenai bertanya, sambil sesekali mengambil pelan helai rambut Hinata dari mulut Mirai.

Mirai memang begitu, setiap berjumpa Hinata, bayi berusia dua tahun itu akan langsung memeluk lalu meminta digendong. Mirai juga suka memelintir rambut Hinata, lalu tak lama memasukan ujung rambut Hinata kedalam mulutnya.

Terkadang Mirai menggunakan ujung rambut Hinata untuk berpura-pura seakan memiliki jenggot dan kumis, Hinata hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan Mirai.

"Tentu saja sensei," Hinata tersenyum lebar, hatinya benar-benar berangsur membaik.

Baby Sister Mirai juga ikut tersenyum, melihat interaksi majikannya ini dengan para muridnya.

Mereka benar-benar kompak.

* * *

...

"Makanan sudah siap!" ucap Kurenai sembahri memanggil kedua muridnya Shino dan Kiba yang sedang bermain bersama Mirai diruang tamu.

Mendengar suara sang sensei, tentu saja Kiba dan Shino langsung menurut dengan menggandeng Mirai menuju meja makan.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu sedang menyiapkan piring dan membantu Kurenai mengangkat mangkuk berisi lauk-pauk makan malam mereka.

"Itadikimasu" ucap mereka serempak.

Kurenai mempersiapkan banyak makanan, ada Gyudon , Yakitori , lalu ada Sukiyaki. Semua makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makan benar-benar sangat menggiurkan, Sukses membuat Kiba tak henti-hentinya memandang dengan wajah berbinar.

"Uah oishii " Shino dan Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Woof" Akamaru yang saat ini berada disamping meja makan sambil menikmati semangkuk daging yang diberikan padanya, juga menyalak setuju.

Kurenai tersenyum disela-sela aktifitas makan nya, dia sungguh rindu moment seperti ini-

disaat mereka ngumpul bersama.

Ah dia jadi teringat masa lalu, rasanya waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Perasaan baru saja dia melatih murid-muridnya ini, melakukan misi bersama sebagai tim 8.

Sekarang mereka telah tumbuh menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat, bahkan melebihi kemampuannya sebagai seorang sensei.

Kurenai tersenyum bangga, telah berhasil menghantarkan anak didiknya menjadi elit Shinobi di Konoha.

Ah-Kurenai bahkan baru teringat, Hinata murid kesayangannya bahkan sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Lagi-lagi Kurenai merasa terharu, sebagai sensei Hinata, ia sangat tau bagaimana perasaan muridnya yang pemalu itu terhadap Naruto.

Muridnya itu bahkan rela merenggang nyawa demi melindungi Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai pernikahan Hinata, Kurenai menjadi penasaran sudah sampai mana persiapan pernikahan muridnya itu mengingat waktu hari H, sudah semakin dekat.

Wajah cantik Kurenai, menoleh kesamping kanannya dimana tempat Hinata duduk.

Ingin rasanya bibir tipis yang dihiasi perona merah itu, bergerak membuka percakapan—

Ah, namun rasanya sangat tidak sopan bukan?

maksudnya berbicara di saat sedang makan.

Kurenai membenarkan pikirannya, lebih baik diam menikmati sambil menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dulu, baru setidaknya dia bisa mengobrol dengan sang murid.

Setelah selesai menikmati makan malam yang disajikan, ketiga shinobi yang bergabung dalam tim 8 itu dengan kompak membagi tugas— Hinata menyuci piring, Kiba membersihkan meja, dan Shino mengangkat mangkuk dan piring kotor, tak ketinggalan pula Akamaru yang ikut membantu.

Membantu dengan doa maksudnya..

"Woof"

Merasa masing-masing tugas muridnya sudah selesai, Kurenai memanggil mereka menuju ruang tamu.

Ibu Mirai itu menyuguhkan teh ocha, "minumlah selagi masih hangat."

Tentu saja dengan senang hati mereka meminum teh buatan sang sensei yang bisa dikatakan enak.

Seperti biasa disaat mereka sedang ngumpul, Kiba selalu menjadi orang yang meramaikan suasana, mulai dari celotehannya tentang ini dan itu, lalu pemuda pecinta anjing itu juga tak segan melempar humor receh, yang sukses membuat suasana tampak menyenangkan.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, dan Kurenai jelas menyadari ada yang berbeda dari sikap salah satu muridnya—

Hinata, gadis itu menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Walaupun Hinata bisa dikatakan orang yang termasuk pendiam, tapi itu takan berlaku jika dia sedang bersama teman satu timnya ataupun Kurenai-sensei.

Sama halnya dengan Kiba dan Shino, sedari awal mereka berjumpa dengan Hinata di taman tadi. Mereka sudah curiga ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Hinata.

Entahlah, mereka tidak akan memaksa Hinata bercerita jika memang bukan Hinata sendiri yang berniat bercerita kepada mereka.

"Ne, Hinata?"

Hinata tetap diam, gadis itu terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sampai tak menghiraukan sang sensei yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak kecil, mendongak menatap sang sensei yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ah ya sensei?"

"Daijobu ka Hinata?" tanya Kurenai, memastikan.

"Hm" Hinata mengangguk singkat, dan hal tersebut membuat Kiba cukup merasa jengkel sendiri melihat sifat sahabatnya ini yang selalu saja memendam semuanya sendiri.

Begitu juga dengan Shino, walaupun pria peternak serangga tersebut hanya diam dan memerhatikan tapi jelas dia tau Hinata tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Mengabaikan segala ketegangan yang tiba-tiba terasa menghampiri mereka, Kurenai berniat membuka suara menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Hinata, sudah sampai mana persiapan pernikahan kalian?"

Lagi? Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar topik pertanyaan yang dibahas Kurenai-sensei.

Dengan suara yang nyaris berupa cicitan, Hinata hanya menjawab " ya-ya begitulah sensei, su-sudah hampir selesai."

"Ah baguslah kalau seperti itu," Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar Kurenai.

"Kau sedang ada masalahkan Hinata?"

Kiba cukup kesal melihat raut wajah Hinata yang menyendu, terlihat banyak melamun, maka dari itu iya blak-blakan menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Hinata tak menjawab, gadis itu memilih menundukan kepalanya sambil kedua tangannya memegang erat kedua sisi ujung skirt yang dipakainya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?" Shino ikut membuka suara.

Kurenai sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Shino, dalam hati wanita cantik itu juga sangat penasaran.

"Ne Hinata, jika kau memang sedang ada masalah, ceritalah pada kami. Mana tau kami bisa membantu" ujar Kurenai sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hinata yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa si baka itu berbuat macam-macam padamu? kalau iya aku tak akan segan menghajarnya untukmu Hinata," Tangan Kiba mengepal, dia sungguh tak main-main dengan perkataannya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat betapa pedulinya mereka kepadanya, "Arigatou" ucap gadis itu dengan tulus.

Sekarang Hinata sadar, memang tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari para sahabatnya.

"Ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai-sensei.

"Betulkan si baka itu memang perlu dihajar!" sungguh Kiba sangat geram sekarang, ia sangat yakin pasti Naruto menyakiti Hinata.

Secara menurutnya tak mungkin Hinata menyakiti Naruto, mengingat betapa besar cinta Hinata akan pemuda rubah itu.

"Sebenarnya ini salahku Kiba-kun."

Kiba, Shino serta Kurenai-sensei sedikit terkejut dan tak menyangka, akan jawaban Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Shino bertanya penasaran.

Hinata kembali menunduk, wajahnya penuh dengan raut penyesalan, "Jadi begini—"

...

Bersambung

...

Up besok atau lusa :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi menurutmu yang mana sebaiknya kita pilih Hinata?"

Hinata memilih diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita diskusikan dulu hal ini dengan _Tou-sama_ , ya Naruto-kun."

Naruto mendengus sebal, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal lagi -lagi Hinata bertingkah seperti ini.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdua didepan teras mansion Hyuga bagian mansion utama tempat Hinata tinggal.

Angin sore yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menjadi penyejuk utama bagi kedua sejoli yang tengah berdiskusi serius membahas sesuatu hal.

Terlihat sang pemuda tengah menunjukkan beberapa kertas berisi gambar dan alamat yang dibawanya kepada sang gadis.

Dari caranya menjelaskan gambar itu walaupun tutur katanya sangat berantakkan, Kini Naruto laksana seorang sales yang sedang mempromosikan suatu barang kepada sang calon pembeli. Ya namun apa daya,ibarat orang yang tak berniat membeli—

Begitulah kelakuan Hinata menurut Naruto.

Jujur, Naruto sangat kesal saat ini. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin menolak, ia merasa Hinata seperti tidak mempercayai dirinya ikut andil dalam persiapan pernikahan mereka.

Naruto sangat mengerti Hinata tidak ingin membebankan dirinya, hanya saja—

Tidak ada salahnya kan, Naruto ingin mempersiapakan pernikahan ini hanya berdua dengan Hinata tanpa harus ada campur tangan pihak lain.

Sebenarnya ia mulai risih akan suatu hal.

Cukup saja Mulai dari persiapan tema, Naruto tak keberatan para tetua Hyuga dan Ayah Hinata lebih menyarankan pernikahan mereka menggunakan tema dengan nuansa tradisional.

Ia juga tak marah saat dirinya sudah mati-matian memikirkan budget mengenai makanan yang akan mereka hidangkan buat para tamu, lalu melakukan survei ke beberapa tempat makan yang bersedia melayani pesta pernikahan, namun berakhir sia-sia karena Hinata memberitahunya bahwa untuk hidangan makanan akan diurus oleh juru masak dan pelayan clan Hyuga.

Pada awalanya Naruto sangat bersyukur karena mendapat banyak bantuan dari klan Hyuga, namun sebagian jiwa lelaki sejatinya sedikit memberontak.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tak perlu mendapat bantuan pihak manapun, Naruto sangat yakin uang yang dimilikinya saat ini mencukupi untuk biaya pernikahan mereka.

Pada awalnya juga Naruto hanya menginginkan pesta pernikahan yang sederhana, dengan dihadari keluarga Hinata beserta sahabat dan kerabat dekat mereka.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas difikiran Naruto, bahwa rencana pesta pernikahannya akan menjadi sesuatu yang besar dan viral, pesta pernikahan yang mewah dengan begitu banyak permintaan undangan.

Belum lagi para tetua Hyuga yang menyindirnya mengenai fakta kebiasaan clan Hyuga yang tak pernah menggunakan segala sesuatu hal yang murah— alias _low quality._

Sukses membuat Naruto memutar otaknya, mengenai budget pernikahannya yang sangat melenceng dari perhitungan awal.

Apalagi ditilik dari segala kebutuhan pesta pernikahan mereka yang telah disiapkan, tidak ada yang berharga murah.

Mulai dari bahan kain kimono, bahan makanan, design gulungan undangan benar-benar dipesan yang dengan standart _High quality_.

Itu saja sukses membuat kantongnya membengkak, bahkan sebelum perhitungan biaya sewa gedung pernikahan, dekorasi dan bunga pengantin.

Memikirkannya saja sukses membuat kepala Naruto berdenyut.

Maka dari itu untuk mengantisipasi kekurangan budget, Naruto memutuskan untuk gedung, dekorasi dan bunga pengantin biar menjadi pilihannya dan Hinata saja tanpa campur tangan keluarga Hyuga.

Naruto juga telah mengumpulkan gambar dari Aula serba guna yang bisa dipakai untuk resepsi pernikahan mereka nanti. Dan yang sudah pasti, Aula tersebut memenuhi standart budget yang telah ditetapkan Naruto.

Ia sengaja mengumpulkan gambar tempat yang berbeda agar Hinata tinggal memilih mana tempat yang disukai gadis itu. Namun ya seperti itu, Hinata tidak pernah mau memutuskan sesuatu tanpa berdiskusi dengan keluarga Hyuga.

"Terserahmu saja Hinata, tapi aku memilih yang ini," Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan suatu tempat seperti lapangan yang luas dengan banyak pohon Sakura disekelilignya.

Hinata menatap gambar yang ditunjuk Naruto, dia tampak terdiam mempertimbangkan lalu akhirnya mengangguk singkat setuju, "Hm, tempat ini bagus Naruto-kun."

Seketika cengiran lebar tepatri diwajah Naruto, "Bagus bukan? ini saja ya kita pilih."

"Baiklah, hanya saja tempat ini letaknya dimana Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tampak berfikir sekilas, satu tangannya terangkat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Eto, em sejujurnya aku kurang tau ini lokasinya dimana soalnya Sakura-chan yang menyarankan tempat ini padaku _tebbayo_."

"Begitu ya."

"Baguslah kalau Hinata setuju, rencananya besok aku dan Sakura-chan akan kesana melihat lokasinya," Ujar Naruto semangat, tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata.

Julukan 'lelaki tidak peka' memang sangat pantas disematkan untuk pemuda pirang ini.

Entah memang tidak peka atau sedikit bodoh, entahlah! Hinata tidak ingin membahas hal itu.

Bagaimana mungkin Naruto berbicara terang-terangan lebih memilih pergi mensurvei lokasi bersama sahabatnya Sakura, dibanding calon istrinya sendiri.

Ya walaupun Hinata tau bahwa Naruto tidak mengetahui lokasi tempat tersebut makanya harus pergi bersama Sakura. Namun itu bukan alasan kan untuk tidak menawari Hinata ikut.

Padahal Hinata juga perlu mengetahui lokasi yang akan menjadi tempat acara pernikahan mereka.

 _Naruto no baka!_

"Mengenai tema dekorasi dan bunga, bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Ino saja?"

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui, "Sakura-chan juga menyarankan hal yang sama Hinata, ohya mengenai bunga bagaimana kalau kita memakai bunga Sakura saja sebagai dekorasi?"

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa sangat kesal, kenapa segala sesuatu yang disarankan Naruto harus selalu menyangkut Sakura. Hinata sadar, mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan namun tetap saja hatinya sedikit risih saat Naruto selalu melibatkan Sakura dalam hubungan mereka.

"Daripada bunga Sakura, bagaimana kalau bunga lily saja Naruto-kun?"

"Bagus juga sih, tapi bukannya lebih bagus bunga Sakura. Sesuai dengan tema musim semi saat ini."

"Yasudah terserah Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata, sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hinata mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar, sebaiknya Naruto-kun pulang saja."

"Eh?" Naruto bingung akan sikap Hinata yang seperti ini, jujur saja ia tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya. Mengapa tiba-tiba Hinata seakan mengusirnya seperti ini.

* * *

Setelah adegan pengusiran sepihak tersebut, mau tak mau Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pulang.

Fikirannya melayang memikirkan apa kesalahannya. Jujur ia benci diabaikan apalagi jika Hinata bersikap seolah mengabaikannya seperti tadi. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan isi fikiran Hinata, dari tadi gadis itu agak bertingkah menyebalkan menurut Naruto.

Tapi Naruto berusaha menahan diri, dia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Hinata. Sekesal-kesalnya dia akan sifat Hinata yang kadang plin-plan dalam persiapan pernikahan mereka ini, pemuda bersurai pirang itu akan selalu berusaha sabar dan mencoba mengerti.

"Kau yakin akan melepas Hinata dari clan, Hiashi?"

Langkah Naruto berhenti seketika, indra pendengarannya mendadak sangat peka saat mendengar nama sang kekasih disebut.

Tubuhnya perlahan mendekat kearah sebuah ruangan tempat dimana suara tersebut berasal.

Naruto berdiri disamping sebuah pintu yang menjadi penghubung ruangan tersebut.

"Hinata sudah dewasa untuk menentukan pilihannya, aku tak punya hak melarang jika itu sudah keputusan Hinata."

"Tapi, kita sudah sepakat Hinata sudah mampu untuk menjadi ketua clan selanjutnya" ujar tetua Hyuga.

"Hinata sudah menolak posisi tersebut, dia merelakan Hanabi yang akan menjadi ketua clan."

"Dan kau menyetujuinya Hiashi?"

Dan Naruto tak mendengar apapun lagi, kakinya bergerak melangkah menjauh begitu saja.

Ia merasa lancang jika harus mendengar semua percakapan para tetua Hyuga itu dengan calon ayah mertuanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan fikiran Naruto terus teringat akan percakapan tetua Hyuuga tersebut, Mengapa Hinata menolak posisi tersebut dan banyak hal lainnya yang tidak bisa Naruto mengerti.

Bukannya Hinata berlatih sangat keras sedari dulu agar dapat membuktikan dia bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Dan saat gadis itu telah mampu melewati segala masa sulitnya, dan telah mampu membuktikan kekuatannya. Mengapa justru Hinata sendiri yang menolaknya.

Entah mengapa seketika rasa bersalah menyinggapi hati Naruto. Hati dan fikirannya bergelut, memikirkan bahwa alasan Hinata menolak posisi tersebut karena dirinya.

Ya benar, kenapa Naruto tak menyadari hal tersebut. Dirinya menjadi kesal sendiri akan kebodohannya, yang tidak memikirkan hal penting seperti ini.

Tentu saja setelah mereka menikah, Hinata akan menyandang marga Uzumaki bukan Hyuga lagi, dengan kata lain clan Hyuga telah melepas Hinata dari anggota clan untuk mengikuti clan dirinya. Maka dari itu, tidak mungkin bukan Hinata menerima posisi ketua clan.

"Hah~" menghela nafasnya kasar, Naruto sekarang mengerti, Hinata rela melepas posisi jabatan tersebut demi dirinya.

 _Gadis bodoh!_

Walaupun harus Naruto akui, dulu dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hinata. Namun tentu saja dia mengetahui dengan jelas mengenai cerita Hinata sebagai anak ketua clan Hyuga yang dipandang sebelah mata, bahkan tak sedikit orang yang menyebut Hinata sebagai putri yang dibuang Ayahnya sendiri.

Oke, mungkin dibuang terlalu kasar, namun memang hampir begitulah faktanya.

Kakinya terus melangkah pelan membelah seluk-beluk jalan desa Konoha, bahkan karena terlalu bergelut akan fikirannya, pemuda sang pahlawan dunia itu sampai tidak menghiraukan sapaan-sapaan yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

Orang-orang yang menyapanya, memandang bingung. Tidak biasanya Uzumaki Naruto mengabaikan orang yang menyapanya.

Sampai—

" _Senpai_!" dua orang gadis berteriak menghampirinya, satu orang gadis bersurai pirang sebahu dan satunya lagi bersurai coklat panjang sepinggang.

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya, mata birunya memandang dua gadis yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ah kalian," satu tangannya yang terbalut perban terangkat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sejujurnya Naruto sedang ingin sendiri, hanya saja tidak mungkin dia mengusir gadis-gadis ini—

Yang diketahuinya sebagai _kohai_ nya, walaupun sejujurnya Naruto bahkan lupa siapa nama mereka berdua.

" _Senpai_ dari tadi kami panggil, tidak menyahut," ujar si gading bersurai panjang, dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ah maaf ya."

Si gadis bersurai sebahu menggeleng maklum, "tidak apa-apa _senpai_ " tangannya spontan mengandeng sebelah tangan Naruto.

"Ne _senpai_ bagaimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku, ya kan Yuki?"

Gadis bersurai panjang yang diketahui bernama Yuki tersebut mengangguk, "Ah kau benar Echan, ayo _senpai_ " tak mau melewatkan kesempatan Yuki juga menggandeng sebelah tangan Naruto yang menganggur.

Naruto hanya nyengir canggung, disaat dirinya diperlakukan begini.

Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari, jauh dibelakang mereka seorang gadis harus rela menahan api cemburu melihat sang kekasih diapit gadis lain.

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi, telah menyongsong sedikit tinggi. Udara dingin khas pagi menari membelai kulit manusia yang masih nyaman bergelung dibalik selimut nyamannya.

Termasuk sang gadis indigo, badannya masih terbalut selimut tebal. Namun, bukan berarti sang gadis masih tidur, justru sesungguhnya ia tidak tidur satu malaman.

Fikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"Hah~" menghela nafasnya kasar, sungguh saat ini Hinata sangat susah menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya.

 _Resah?gelisah?galau? Senang?, entahlah!_

Dirinya sendiripun tak mampu menafsirkan bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini.

Mata _amethyst_ miliknya memandang kosong menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya. Fikirannya menerawang kembali mengingat pembicaraan sang Ayah dengan dirinya.

 _Saat itu keluarga souke Hyuga sedang makan malam bersama. Sudah merupakan tradisi dimana setiap sarapan atau makan malam mereka akan kumpul bersama untuk makan._

 _Seperti biasa, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan sumpit menghiasi suasana makan malam saat itu, sampai sang kepala keluarga yang juga merupakan ketua clan Hyuga membuka suara—_

 _"Hinata, ada yang ingin Tou-sama bicarakan padamu."_

 _"Haik, Tousama."_

 _Setelah makan malam selesai, Hiashi segera beranjak menuju ruangannya yang dikhususkan sebagai ruang kerjanya._

 _Tidak perlu ajakkan atau perintah, Hinata tau bahwa sang ayah mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk mengikuti dirinya._

 _Hinata membungkuk hormat setelah memasuki ruangan, kepada Hiashi yang sudah duduk diatas tatami._

 _Dirinya segera mengambil posisi Seiza menghadap sang Ayah._

 _"Ada apa Tousama?"_

 _Wajah tegas Hiashi memandang serius ke arah Hinata, raut wajahnya yang memang datar sukses menutupi segala emosi yang dimiliki pria paruh baya ini._

 _"Sebaiknya kau fikirkan kembali hal itu."_

 _"Tidak Tousama, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan matang." Hinata sangat tau topik apa yang dibahas Hiashi tanpa perlu dijelaskan. Mereka sudah sering membahas hal ini. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, jawaban Hinata tidak pernah berubah._

 _"Kau yakin?"_

 _"Haik Tousama,"_

 _Hiashi menghela nafasnya berat, netra senada dengan milik Hinata itu tetap memandang lekat sang putri._

 _"Bukannya ini kesempatanmu untuk membuktikan diri?"_

 _Hinata menggeleng pelan tanda menolak, dirinya memberanikan diri menatap langsung netra sewarna dengannya milik Hiashi._

 _"Arigatougozaimasu Tousama, karena sudah mempercayakanku. Tapi, ini sudah keputusanku. Aku tidak akan mengambil posisi tersebut, aku percaya Hanabi lebih layak mengisi posisi ketua Clan."_

 _Hiashi hanya diam, mendengar penjelasan Hinata, iya tidak ada hak memaksa Hinata. Iya hanya ingin Hinata agar tidak menyesali keputusannya._

 _Hiashi sadar bagaimana dulu dia memperlakukan Hinata, bagaimana Ia selalu bersikap tidak peduli pada Hinata. Tapi itu semua bukanlah hal sesungguhnya, Ia sayang pada Hinata. Ia terlalu berharap banyak kepada Hinata, namun semua tidak sesuai ekspetasinya dan hal tersebutlah yang membuat Hiashi memperlakukan Hinata dengan buruk._

 _Raut wajah tegas itu terlihat menyendu seketika, jujur Ia menyesal akan sikapnya pada Hinata dimasa lalu. Dan inilah saatnya dia ingin membayar segala perbuatannya dulu, Hiashi telah mengakui Hinata sekarang. Hinata telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat namun tidak menghilangkan sifat lembutnya. Tetua Hyuga juga menyetujui akan kemajuan dan perubahan pada diri Hinata, gadis itu telah mampu membuktikan bahwa dia pantas untuk diakui. Maka dari itu mereka juga menyarankan untuk melantik Hinata sebagai pengganti ketua clan yang baru, namun justru Hinata menolak akan hal itu._

 _Hinata tetaplah Hinata, bagaimanapun gadis itu tidak pernah bersikap egois. Hinata merelakan posisi tersebut untuk Hanabi, dan memilih untuk meninggalkan clan dengan mengikuti marga calon suaminya._

 _Entah mengapa, memikirkan hal tersebut membuat sesuatu didalam diri Hiashi terasa menyesakkan. Namun sekali lagi ia mampu menyembunyikan hal tersebut dibalik raut wajah nya tersebut._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu," setelah mengucapkan hal itu Hiashi bangkit berdiri, kakinya hendak melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata di ruangan itu. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, suara Hinata mengintrupsi._

 _"Sekali lagi Arigatougozaimasu Tousama," ucap Hinata dengan membungkuk hormat._

 _"Hinata kemarilah mendekat" ujar Hiashi, yang direspon dengan langkah kecil Hinata menuju dirinya._

 _Tangan kanan Hiashi terangkat menepuk pelan puncak surai indigo milik sang putri sulung, "sumane Hinata," senyum tipis terlukis diwajah datar milik sang ketua clan Hyuga itu "Ayah bangga padamu."_

Senyum manis terlukis kembali diwajah cantik Hinata, dirinya tidak mampu menahan senyuman dan rasa bahagia saat mengingat kembali perlakuan lembut Ayahnya. Yang selama ini selalu bersikap tegas dan dingin.

Namun disisi lain, Hinata juga bertanya-tanya apakah keputusannya memang sudah tepat?

Pada awalnya ia sangat yakin akan keputusannya, Ia ikhlas merelakan posisi ketua clan untuk Hanabi, hanya saja— Melihat raut kecewa sang Ayah semalam yang walaupun tersamarkan dengan baik oleh raut wajah datarnya, entah mengapa membuat sesuatu didalam hati Hinata tampak kembali meragukan keputusannya.

"Hah~"

Tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kegelisahannya, Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, Ia ingin pergi keluar mencari udara segar mengingat hari masih sangat pagi. Sekalian pemanasan, tidak buruk juga.

* * *

Disinilah Hinata sekarang, berada di lapangan tempat biasa dirinya dan teman-teman tim 8 berlatih.

Walaupun Hinata tidak memakai baju misi, dan hanya memakai pakaian yang biasanya dipakai dirinya saat bebas tugas seperti sekarang ini, tidak membatasi pergerakannya dalam pemanasan.

Melompat melewati satu pohon dan pohon lain, gadis itu dengan telaten melempar shuriken dan kunai yang telah diselipkannya didalam tas sandang kecil menuju papan kayu sebagai sasaran target.

Nafasnya memburuh, keringat membasahi wajah cantik miliknya. Merasa letih mulai menghampiri, Hinata memutuskan beristirahat sebentar dengan bersadar dibawah salah satu pohon yang ada disitu.

Matanya terpejam, menikmati detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat, dan rasa panas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya saat ini.

 _Pluk!_

Spontan mata Hinata langsung terbuka saat merasakan suatu benda yang ditaruh diatas kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti disini, hehe."

Amethyst itu terbelalak kaget, melihat pemuda yang berjongkok mensejajarkan posisi badan menghadap dirinya.

"Naruto-kun?"

Dengan cengiran lebar, Naruto mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Hinata, tangannya bergerak membuka botol minum yang tadi ditaruhnya diatas kepala Hinata.

"Minumlah"

Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto, tangannya terulur mengambil botol minum yang diberikan padanya " _Arigatou_ Naruto-kun."

"Hm" ujar Naruto, sambil dirinya berpindah tempat duduk disamping Hinata.

Mereka berdua hanya diam, menikmati momen kebersamaan walaupun tak ada satupun dari merek yang membuka suara. Padahal tidak biasanya mereka diam begini disaat berdua, apalagi Naruto. Biasanya pemuda itu akan senang bercerita pada Hinata, melempar lelucon receh atau menggoda kekasihnya itu. Namun saat ini mereka tampak terlarut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya suara Naruto memecah keheningan, "Lain kali jangan berlatih sendiri."

"Eh?" Hinata spontan menatap Naruto, yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa eh?"

" _Nandemonai,_ ah kenapa Naruto-kun bisa ada disini?" jujur sebenarnya Hinata cukup kaget mengetahui Naruto menemuinya disini.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh datang kesini?" perlahan kepala Naruto menunduk, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa yang sukses membuat Hinata merasa bersalah seketika

"Bu-bukan begitu Naruto-kun."

"Mungkin, aku menganggu Hinata ya?" kepala Hinata menggeleng, tangannya spontan menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto.

"Tidak kok Naruto-kun."

Perlahan kepala Naruto terangkat, menatap balik wajah Hinata yang kini berada didepannya. Dengan cepat wajah mendekat, mencuri satu kecupan dibibir mungil sang kekasih.

Hinata diam membeku, dirinya mencoba merespon apa yang barusan Naruto lakukan padanya— sampai suara Naruto mengembalikan kesadarannya, "Hehe aku bercanda kok" melepas genggaman tangannya dari Hinata, satu tangan Naruto mengacak-ngacak gemas puncak surai indigo milik Hinata.

"Mou Naruto-kun!" lagi, selalu seperti ini. Hinata selalu tertipu disaat Naruto melancarkan aksi jahil untuk menggodanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makanan? Aku lapar _tebbayo_ " Ujar Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut dan jangan lupakan nada manja yang diggunakan.

 _Benar-benar seperti anak kecil._

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui, "Baiklah, aku juga belum sarapan."

"Yosh ayo kita ke pasar?"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang selalu bersemangat, "tumben tidak ke ichraku?"

"Ah, Hinata mau ke ichiraku?"

"Tidak juga, tapi terserah Naruto-kun saja. Yang penting makanan kan."

"Hm, ayo" tangan Naruto spontan mengenggam satu tangan Hinata, entah sejak kapan hal ini menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua— Bergandengan tangan.

* * *

Sudah menjadi hal yang wajar, waktu di pagi hari adalah dimana manusia sibuk memulai aktifitas masing-masing. Hiruk pikuk yang terasa ramai— para pedagang yang berkeliaran mengangkat barang dagangan mereka, orang yang berlalu lalang hendak membeli. Yap! Semua itu adalah suasana yang biasa ditemukan dipasar.

Sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling bertautan, seakan menjadi tontonan gratis para warga Konoha yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka diantara keramaian pasar.

"Bukankah itu Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Benar itu Uzumaki Naruto" para pedagang berbisik-bisik heboh, melihat kedatangan sang pemuda pirang yang menyandang julukan Pahlawan tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir, dan sesekali membalas sapaan warga yang memanggil namanya.

Disebelahnya Hinata tersenyum memandang Naruto penuh rasa bangga. Gadis itu telah jatuh hati pada sang pemuda saat umur mereka masih sangat belia, Ia yang notabene adalah _stalker_ seorang Uzumaki Naruto tentu tau bagaimana perjuangan sang kekasih untuk dapat diakui.

Naruto itu layaknya Matahari, Benarkan?

Hinata tersenyum tipis menanggapi pemikirannya. Sinar mentari yang menyapa mereka seakan background yang mendukung pemikirannya, apalagi disaat begini— Naruto yang berjalan didepannya, dengan tak melepas tautan tangan tubuh Naruto yang memang lebih tinggi dari tubuh mungilnya seakan menjadi penghalang terik matahari mengenai diri sang gadis.

Sudah berapa lama dia melihat punggung kecil sang bocah lelaki yang kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda kebanggaan semua orang, sejak kapan kapan? Bahu kecil yang dulu terlihat rapuh kini berubah tegap seakan mampu melindungi apapun.

Semua terasa sangat banyak berubah, bukan?

Namun Hinata menyadari satu hal, mengapa hanya dia yang tidak mengalami perubahan yang berarti.

Tautan tangan mereka terlepas, menyentak lamunan Hinata akan dirinya. Dahinya menggerut bingung, kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba melepas genggaman mereka.

"Naruto- _senpai_!" mata Hinata memicing, astaga! berapa lama dia melamun sampai tak menyadari,lagi-lagi afeksinya yang jelas-jelas berada disamping Naruto, direbut begitu saja oleh para Fangirl sang kekasih.

Nasib-nasib! entah perlu bersyukur atau menyesal?

Punya kekasih yang kelewat baik, oke semua orang juga tau bahwa kekasihnya— Uzumaki Naruto, adalah pemuda yang baik terhadap siapa saja, apalagi terhadap fansnya.

Hinata bukan gadis yang mampu terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa cemburunya. Ia hanya seorang gadis yang memilih diam dan memendam semua perasaan kesalnya. Entah mengapa, disaat rasa cemburu sering kali melanda Hinata tak tau harus berbuat apa selain menghindar. Ia ingin protes, atau sekedar menarik perhatian Naruto agar menyadari kehadiran dirinya yang masih berada disamping pemuda itu, namun seperti yang dijelaskan tadi— Ia takan mampu melakukan hal tersebut. Lantas memilih mundur dan mengabaikan mereka adalah satu-satunya pilihan, lebih baik mencari makanan pengisi perut dari pada memandang hal yang dapat mengosongkan hati.

.

.

.

(Bersambung)

Halo...

Sejujurnya aku pengen buat fict ini 2 shot aja cuma kayaknya jadi kepanjangan, yaudah deh jadi aku buat 3 shot.

Makasih ya masih ada yang mau baca fict delisa :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata ada apa?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum tipis sembari menggeleng kepalanya kecil. Namun Sakura bukanlah gadis yang tidak peka. Ia sangat tau, sorot mata _Amethyst_ didepannya memancarkan sebuah kesenduan. Ia menyadari mungkin Hinata sedang ada masalah. Ingin rasanya Sakura bertanya pada Hinata, namun ia urungkan, Ia tidak ingin menganggu privasi calon istri sahabatnya itu.  
Saat ini, seperti biasa mereka sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha— lebih tepatnya di taman belakang rumah sakit, untuk menikmati _bento_ makan siang.

" _Arigatou ne_ Hinata, jika tidak ada kau mungkin pekerjaanku tak akan cepat selesai.."  
Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Hinata memang sering ditugaskan membantu Sakura atau _medic-nin_ yang lain dirumah sakit, karena dengan _byakugan_ nya para _medical-nin_ seperti Sakura lebih cepat mendapatkan titik cakra pasien untuk memberikan pengobatan.  
Hanya saja, belakangan ini iya memang sudah jarang ke Rumah Sakit untuk bertugas ataupun menjalankan sebuah misi karena harus sibuk mengurus persiapan pernikahannya yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi.

"Ne Hinata, semalam si _baka_ itu sudah jadi memesan tempatnya."

"Ah begitu ya.."  
Sakura mengangguk antusias, lalu gadis bersurai senada _bubble gum_ itu berkata, "Hanya saja aku heran, kenapa semalam kau tidak ikut Hinata?"

"I-itu ada sesuatu hal yang harus kuurus Sakura-chan."  
Tangan seputih _porselen_ bertautan erat menahan rasa gugup lantaran kebohongan yang dilontarkannya, Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan perihal ia tidak ikut karena calon suaminya yang memang tak peka atau sedikit _baka_ itu tidak menawarkannya untuk ikut.

"Oh begitu ya hehe, padahal semalam aku menghajarnya karena kupikir dia tak memberi tau Hinata," ujar Sakura sembahri menunjukan cengiran malunya pada gadis indigo itu, yang dibalas senyuman maklum Hinata.

Angin musim semi berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerpa surai berbeda kedua gadis yang sedang hanyut dalam menikmati bento mereka. Tidak ada percakapan lagi yang menjadi peneman, hanya suara rimbun angin yang menjadikan backsound ketenangan

Mata _Emerald_ menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Fikirannya menerawang jauh, membayangkan wajah seorang pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya. Di dalam hati, Sakura selalu bertanya-tanya— Bagaimana keadaan dia? Dimana keberadaannya sekarang? dan yang terpenting _Aku sangat merindukannya._  
Tidak pernah sehari pun fikirannya berhenti untuk memikirkan pemuda itu— cinta pertamanya.  
Jujur saja Sakura sedikit merasa iri dengan Hinata, gadis itu telah berhasil mendapatkan pemuda impiannya. Perasaan gadis itu telah berbalas setimpal dengan keseriusan Hubungan yang dijalaninya dengan Naruto. Dia juga bahagia sahabatnya yang selalu dia anggap bodoh dan sedikit tak peka bisa mendapatkan gadis baik seperti Hinata.

Ah mengenai Naruto, terkadang Sakura sedikit tidak menyangka, sahabatnya yang selalu bertingkah konyol dan kekanakkan bisa berubah 180 derajat di depan Hinata— maksudnya dalam segi sifat. Pemuda itu bisa sangat dewasa walau tak sepenuhnya menghilangkan sifat konyolnya, lalu dia juga bisa bersikap romantis dengan caranya sendiri dan yang terakhir seperti julukannya— Ninja penuh kejutan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto memberitahunya bahwa pemuda itu akan menikah. Sakura masih ingat bagaimana syoknya dia saat mendengar sebuah kabar bahwa sahabatnya itu akan menikah, hal itu bermula dari gosip yang menyebar mengenai Naruto yang mendatangi mansion Hyuga tanpa wali untuk melamar Hinata. Pada awalnya dia tak terlalu percaya akan gosip itu sampai dia menanyakannya sendiri pada Naruto, dan hal yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi— dengan salah tingkah Naruto membenarkan hal tersebut bukan sekedar gosip.  
Sungguh belakangan ini Sakura selalu memikirkan bagaimana dengan kisah cintanya. Kapan dia bisa mendapatkan kepastian seperti Hinata.  
Bukannya Sakura meragukan Sasuke atau apa— hanya saja seorang perempuan butuh kepastian bukan?

"Astaaga laporan!" sial, terlalu larut dalam fikirannya sendiri membuat iya lupa sejenak akan tugas.  
Sakura melirik kesamping kanan dimana Hinata sedang menutup bentonya tanda gadis itu telah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Sakura-chan harus melapor ke kantor Hokage bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk, gadis itu menghela nafasnya kasar. "Hampir saja aku lupa mengenai laporan itu," lalu Sakura menutup bentonya kemudian bangkit berdiri, "Bukannya Hinata bilang juga akan ke kantor Hokage, bagaimana kalau kita bersama saja kesana."

"Baiklah," menenteng bekalnya, gadis indigo itu ikut bangkit dari kursi dan pergi dengan Sakura menuju kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

 **"Pre Marriage Syndrome"**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita punya Author**

 **Rated : T SEMI M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Semi-canon**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD, alur cepat (maybe), kemungkinan OOC itu ada**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sinar mentari menyapa melalui celah-celah ventilasi yang tersedia diruangan yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas tersebut. Udara tidak panas dan tidak dingin— sejuk, tentu saja! karena ini musim semi.

Tidak ada yang aneh jika diperhatikan, kegiatan didalam ruangan itu sangat normal untuk suasana ruangan Hokage. Sang _Rokudaime_ Hokage yang sedang memeriksa dan menandatangani dokumen dan jangan lupakan sebah buku— ah maksudnya novel berukuran sedang yang sengaja ditegakan dengan sanggahan tumpukkan dokumen, sambil menanda tangani dokumen sesekali mata bernetra _onyx_ itu melirik membaca sebait paragraf yang tercetak di novel favoritnya itu _Icha Icha Paradis_ e.

Yap itu suasana beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum kekacauan ini muncul—,

"Aku tidak peduli! bawa Naruto ke sini sekarang!"  
Kakashi menyerah, pria bersurai perak dengan masker yang setia menutupi wajah tampannya itu bahkan tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan kata yang tepat untuk gadis cantik yang sedang mengamuk dikantor Hokage sekarang.  
Ini bahkan belum ada satu jam sejak ia mendapat laporan kedatangan tamu dari Negeri Iblis dan menyuruh _Shinobi_ tersebut untuk membawa tamu tersebut ke ruang Hokage.

Kakashi bahkan tersenyum ramah dibalik maskernya sambil memberi salam hormat akan kunjungan sang _Miko_ dari negara Iblis— Shion.  
Gadis itu balas memberi salam hormat, wajahnya melukiskan senyum manis sembahri mengobservasi suasana ruangan Hokage.  
Kakashi bahkan mempersilahkan _Miko_ itu dengan sang asistennya untuk duduk. Ia juga bahkan menyuruh Shizune untuk menyuguhkan tamu Konoha itu dengan teh Ocha sambil berbincang perihal kedatangan mereka.

Dan disinilah hal yang mampu membuat Kakashi memelototkan matanya horor,  
"Maksud kedatangan kami untuk melamar Uzumaki Naruto," seorang pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai pengawal dan asistent sang _miko_ berkata dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi horor Hokage ke enam itu.

"A-apa?"

Shion mengangguk dengan ekspresi tenang nan datar, "Bukannya anda juga ada disana waktu itu? tentu anda ingat tentang janji Uzumaki Naruto kepada saya."

Sejenak fikiran Kakashi kembali menerawang, mengingat janji apa yang dimaksud Shion. Lalu detik itu juga, mata melotot dengan raut wajah yang lebih horor dibanding ekspresi sebelumnya sukses terlukis diwajahnya. Dia ingat apa yang dimaksud Shion, karena Kakashi juga berada disana saat janji— ah lebih tepatnya permintaan gadis ini dituruti Naruto yang pada saat itu sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa maksud gadis ini.

"Ah, haha ma-maaf Shion-san. Bukannya itu sudah sangat lama sekali, dan aku fikir mungkin Naruto sudah tidak mengingatnya," Kakasih tertawa canggung, tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya sekilas tanda Ia bingung menghadapi situasi ini.

"Tidak mungkin! aku ingat Naruto pernah bilang dia takan pernah menarik perkataannya karena itu jalan ninjanya bukan?"  
Terkutuklah dikau Naruto, mengapa bisa kebodohannya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu bisa membuat posisi sulit untuk seorang Hokage saat ini.

"Hah~" Kakashi menghela nafas frustasi,"Begini Shion-san Naruto tidak mungkin menerima lamaran anda disaat dia akan—"

"Aku tau maka dari itu kami kesini untuk melamarnya," ucap Shion memotong perkataan Kakashi.

"Hah?"

"Dia sudah berjanji Hokage-san, dia sudah menyetujui untuk membantuku meneruskan keturunan. Bertahun-tahun aku menunggunya untuk kembali menemuiku, namun aku malah mendapat kabar bahwa dia akan menikah. Jadi bagaimana dengan janji itu, Janji adalah utang. Bawa Naruto kemari!"

"Tapi Shion-san Naruto tidak mungkin menepati janji tersebut, lagi pula dia tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan anda waktu itu."  
Shion tidak peduli, terserah Naruto mau menikah atau bagaimana. Yang penting pemuda itu harus menemuinya, ia ingin menagih janji pemuda itu.  
Tak ingin terjebak dalam masalah ini, Kakasih memilih menuruti permintaan Shion dengan membawa Naruto kehadapan mereka. Maka dari itu Kakashi memerintahkan seorang Shinobi untuk memanggil Naruto ke kantor Hokage.

Selang tak lama kemudian, suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar ruangan Hokage terdengar, " _Sumimasen,_ Kakashi- _sensei_ " Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu membungkuk sekilas memberi salam hormat, begitu juga dengan gadis bersurai indigo yang datang bersamanya.

"Sakura, Hinata.."  
Kakashi terdiam, dia menatap Sakura dengan menggerakan matanya ke arah pintu bermaksud memberi sinyal agar Sakura dan Hinata keluar.  
Namun sayangnya Sakura tak menangkap sinyal tersebut, gadis itu mengeryit tak mengerti maksud sang _sensei_.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi laporan mengenai dana pembangunan klinik mental anak, _sensei_.." gulungan putih yang berisi laporan itu diletakkan Sakura diatas meja sang Hokage. Sekilas iris _Emerald nya_ melirik sekilas tamu Hokage yang sedang duduk disofa yang terdapat disudut ruangan itu.

"Hi-Hinata ada keperluan apa kemari?" sebutir keringat kecil menetes dipelipis sang Hokage, matanya melirik sekilas sang _Miko_ yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar.

"Saya ingin memberikan ini Hokage-sama," Hinata memberikan sebuah gulungan bewarna keemasan, dengan pita silver yang menjadi ikatan gulungan tersebut.

"Ini apa?"

"Undangan pemberkatan Hokage-sama."

Kakashi mengangguk, lagi— matanya melirik kearah Shion yang masih setia berlipat tangan dengan memandang mereka dengan tatapan bosan.

"Jadi tanggalnya sudah ditentukan ya, baiklah pasti aku akan datang."

" _Arigatougozaimas_ u Hokage-sama.."

Sakura melirik gulungan yang diberikan Hinata kepada Kakashi-sensei, dahinya mengeryit, "Bukannya tempatnya baru dipesan semalam ya Hinata."

Hinata mengerti maksud Sakura, gadis itu pasti bingung bagaimana mungkin tempat resepsi pernikahan baru dipesan semalam sedangkan undangannya sudah ada.

"Itu hanya undangan pemberkatan Saku—"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras tanpa berprikepintuan, memotong perkataan yang hendak diucapkan Hinata.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ ada ap—, eh Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun.."  
Tampaklah sang pelaku pemaksaan pembukaan pintu adalah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang kuning, yang merupakan Shinobi yang dijuluki sang Pahlawan.  
Netra _Safir_ e itu membola kaget, gadis yang semalaman membuat ia risau ada didepan mata. Senyum manis terlukis diwajah tampannya, karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata setelah gadis itu secara terang-terangan menjauhinya sejak semalam.

"Naruto!"  
Dengan spontan ketiga Shinobi dan satu Hokage itu menoleh dengan serentak menuju arah gadis bersurai pirang yang memekik memanggil nama sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi._

Kakashi menepuk jidatnya frustasi.  
Sakura menatap bingung gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu, fikirannya berusaha mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat gadis itu. Dan saat memori beberapa tahun silam, terekam kembali dalam benaknya, Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri, Netra hijaunya melirik Kakashi guna meminta penjelasan yang dibalas tatapan pasrah sang Mantan _Sensei_.

Bola mata serupa batu _Amethyst itu_ mengerjap dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan, Ia menatap sang kekasih berharap memberi tahunya siapa gadis itu. Namun nyatanya Naruto malah terdiam menatap gadis pirang yang berjalan perlahan mendekat kearah pemuda itu.

"Ka-kau Shion?" Nada suara Naruto terdengar ragu, pemuda itu berusaha mengingat nama gadis yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dan satu nama itu berhasil muncul atas memori yang sedari tadi berusaha diingatya.

"Hm, Apa kabar Naruto?"  
Karena pada dasarnya Naruto itu adalah pria baik yang memiliki sifat tak peka. Ia tidak memiliki rasa curiga pada gadis yang menghampirinya ini.

"Baik," pemuda itu nyengir sesekali Ia melirik ke Arah Kakashi- _sensei_ yang entah mengapa memasang ekspresi gugup. Lalu dia juga merasa heran akan tingkah Sakura yang terus memberinya kode tangan untuk keluar.

"Naruto-kun," gadis bersurai indigo itu berjalan mendekat menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia sedikit penasaran akan siapa gadis yang memandang sang calon suami nya dengan tatapan memuja itu.

Hinata sedikit berjinjit lantaran tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari tubuh Naruto, ia berbisik pelan tepat di telinga calon suaminya itu ,"Dia siapa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum senang, Hinata tidak menghindarinya lagi. Hatinya terasa legah— rasanya semua rasa khawatirnya semalam suntuk terbayar, "Dia—"

"Aku calon istrinya Naruto."  
Waktu seakan terhenti seketika, semua terdiam, langit mendadak mendung seketika. Suara gagak yang entah dari mana terdengar melintas sekilas. Jarum jam seakan berhenti berdetak, serupa dengan jantung Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sakura yang serasa lepas dari tempatnya.

* * *

...

Di lain tempat, seorang pria atau wanita atau laki-laki atau apa saja bisa jadi— berambut hitam legam panjang sehalus sutra, atau seseorang yang lebih di kenal dengan sebutan— Orochimaru, yang sedang berjemur diatas patung Hokage, mengeryit bingung.  
"Kenapa mendung?"

Dirinya tak menyadari seorang pria yang duduk diatas papan kayu yang entah sejak kapan ada, sambil memegang payung dibelakangnya tersenyum dengan penuh rasa syukur.  
"Huft setidaknya aku tidak jadi hitam.."

* * *

Tak ada bedanya bak kuburan, ruangan Hokage yang biasanya sedikit berisik— bukan karena orang ribut atau apa, melainkan karena nyanyian cempreng sang Hokage yang menghibur diri sambil menandatangani dokumen kini sunyi tak ada suara.

Kakashi berdehem singkat, mengurangi rasa kagetnya. Sebagai Hokage yang bijak dia harus bisa membantu mantan muridnya itu menyelesaikan masalah ini.  
Namun saat dia hendak menengahi masalah ini, justru suara Hinata yang memecah keheningan membuat masalah menjadi rumit.

"Apa maksudnya ini Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata, "Hi-Hinata aku tak men—"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh suara Shion yang mengintrupsi, "Naruto pernah berjanji untuk membantuku meneruskan keturunan."

Tangan kurus dari seorang gadis bertenaga monster itu mengepal kuat, Ia sedari tadi diam menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap gadis pirang itu.  
" _Shanaro!_ Itu sudah lama sekali, dan si _baka-dobe_ ini tidak mengerti maksud permintaanmu. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak Naruto itu akan menikah!" Suara Sakura menggema memenuhi ruang Hokage. Matanya melirik sekilas ekspresi teman indigonya yang menunduk kan kepala dengan raut kecewa.

"Hinata aku bisa jelaskan," tangan tan itu terulur ingin menggenggam tangan sang gadis, yang malah ditepis secara kasar oleh sang empunya.

"Naruto.."  
Kakashi angkat bicara, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sudah cukup baginya diam bak penonton yang sedang menonton adegan drama _genre_ _romance-hurtcomfort secara_ live di depan matanya sendiri.

" _Sensei_ apa maksudnya ini semua?"  
Sungguh Naruto sangat kesal. Ia tadi sedang sibuk di _Apartementnya_ untuk memilah beberapa daftar yang harus di _crosscheck_ ulang sebagai persiapan pernikahannya. Lalu ia juga berencana untuk segera mengurus masalah undangan yang belum dibuat, agar dapat selesai dalam beberapa hari ini.  
Belum lagi dia harus mengecheck rumah yang telah dibelinya dari hasil tabungan yang dikumpulkan Naruto dari upah misi yang dijalaninya selama ini.  
Rumah yang kelak sebagai tempat tinggal dirinya dengan Hinata setelah menikah. Rumah itu masih kosong dan belum terisi apa-apa, maka dari itu setidaknya Naruto ingin memasukkan beberapa perabot penting yang akan mereka gunakan seperti tempat tidur, kompor, kursi dan lain-lain sebelum pernikahan mereka berlangsung agar setelah menikah, rumah itu bisa segera ditempati.

Namun semua _schedule_ yang telah disusun rapi oleh Naruto, harus berantakkan dikarenakan seorang Shinobi yang memberitahunya ada keadaan darurat dan menyuruhnya segera ke kantor Hokage. Dengan segera Naruto melesat cepat menuju kantor Hokage, bahkan ia tidak mengganti baju santainya dengan baju misi.  
Dan sekarang, apa yang terjadi? seorang gadis mengaku-ngaku calon istrinya, disaat calon istrinya yang asli berada disana.  
 _Demi Kami-Sama_ hal gila ini bisa membuat hubungan Naruto hancur.

Hinata juga menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan menuntun penjelasan.  
Hokage ke enam itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas frustasi,  
"Maaf untuk mengatakan ini Hinata, tapi kedatangan Shion kesini untuk menagih janji Naruto."

"Janji?" Hinata melirik Naruto, yang tampak diam lalu tak lama kemudian _safire_ itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat pucat. Tangan tannya spontan memegang kedua bahu mungil sang gadis.

"Hi-Hinata kumohon, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Janji itu, sudah sangat lama itu— em etoo aku," Hinata semakin bingung mendengar penuturan tak bermakna yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Baka! kau benar-benar bodoh Naruto, aku tak menyangka hari dimana kebodohanmu menjadi masalah rumit akhirnya datang juga."  
Sakura yang berdiri di depan meja Hokage, berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Tangannya terkepal ia siap ingin melayangkan tamparan kepada Shion sebelum—  
"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh Sakura," Netra hijau miliknya menatap nyalang tanpa rasa takut kepada sang Hokage yang di balas gelengan pelan Kakashi.

Melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju arah pintu keluar, dengan sengaja Sakura menyenggol bahu Shion.  
Yang tentu saja dibalas makian Shion, "Hey apa maksudmu kurang ajar!"

Memijit pelipisnya pelan, Kakashi menyerah. Dengan santai ia mendudukan kembali dirinya ke kursi kebanggaan Hokage. Kembali ia menarik nafas,menenangkan fikiran. _Ini bukan urusanku!_ kepala Kakashi mengangguk membenarkan persepsinya sendiri.

"Naruto, tolong keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Naruto diam, dia ingin marah pada Kakashi. Setelah memanggilnya dengan tiba-tiba kesini sehingga mengacaukan _scheduleny_ a sekarang Ia diusir begitu saja.  
Jika Ia— Naruto tau bahwa dirinya dipanggil dan terjebak dalam masalah ini, lebih baik dia di rumah saja mengurus segala persiapannya

Tak ada yang menyadari, setelah Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Hokage itu. Hinata yang tak dapat menahan rasa sakit hatinya juga memilih keluar, Ia butuh ketenangan saat ini.  
Hinata terkadang tak mengerti dengan dirinya belakangan ini, sesuatu di dalam jiwanya seperti memiliki dua cabang. Dimana satu jiwanya terus menyuruhnya untuk tetap menjadi Hinata yang tenang, lembut, penyabar dan pemaaf. Namun entah mengapa, Hinata merasa semakin dekat waktu menuju dengan hari pernikahannya, semakin pula ia merasa cemas, khawatir dan lagi Ia sering merasa ragu dengan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Bukannya Hinata tidak percaya Naruto mencintainya, hanya saja— terkadang ia berfikir semua ini terlalu cepat, bahkan mereka hanya berkencan selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya Naruto melamarnya, memutuskan untuk segera menikah.

Selama ini Hinata berusaha menutup telinganya dari segala macam gosip atau persepsi negatif orang-orang tentang hubungannya. _Naruto hanya kasian padanya,_ itu hanya salah satu kalimat dari pendapat negatif lainnya.  
Ia selalu percaya, Naruto bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

"Hinata?" alangkah terkejutnya Naruto, menyadari hilangnya atensi sang kekasih. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, mengapa Ia bisa tak mengetahui Hinata telah pergi.  
Ia tak perduli, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah mengejar Hinata dan menjelaskan semua.  
Membalikan badannya hendak meninggalkan ruang hokage, namun sepasang tangan menahan perggelangan tangannya.  
"Kau mau kemana? urusan kita belum selesai."  
Naruto hanya diam memandang datar wajah Shion. Perlahan Naruro melepaskan genggaman tangan mungil itu.  
Menarik nafasnya dalam. Sang _safire_ menatap lekat iris violet yang berada dihadapannya, "aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali," dan Naruto tau hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat ini bisa membuat gadis dihadapannya untuk menyerah akan janji itu, " _Arigato_ u sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini untuk menemuiku, akan dengan senang hati aku menyambut kedatanganmu jika bukan dengan alasan ini. Tapi maaf Shion, Aku mencintai Hinata. Aku akan merasa sangat terhormat jika kau mau hadir ke pernikahan kami 35 hari lagi." Cengiran lebar terpatri diwajah Naruto, lalu pemuda itu menatap sang mantan _sensei saat_ ia berada di Tim 7 dulu, "Yo Kakashi-sensei, maaf ya jadi begini."

Kakashi mengangguk kecil, matanya menyipit tanda Ia tersenyum dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya. _Kau sudah dewasa Naruto,_ dan Kakashi merasa waktu sangat cepat berlalu.

* * *

...

"Hinata!"

Nafas Naruto memburuh, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bukan karena kelelahan atau apa, namun lebih tepatnya karena khawatir akan perasaan Hinata.

Demi mencari Hinata, Naruto menggunakan _mode sage_ untuk melacak dimana keberadaan sang gadis pujaan hati.  
Dan disinilah Ia, di pinggir danau desa Konoha.

Tentu saja Hinata mendengar suara keras Naruto yang memanggil namanya, namun jika ego sudah berkata dia bisa apa?  
Mengabaikan akan kehadiran Naruto adalah satu-satunya jalan.  
Ia hendak berlalu untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, jikalau salah satu lengannya tidak ditahan erat oleh Naruto.

Hinata menundukan kepala mengabaikan tatapan Naruto,"le-lepas," sambil tangannya berusaha melepaskan genggaman pemuda itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, tenaganya tak cukup kuat dari Naruto.

"Kita harus bicara Hinata."

"Untuk apa?"  
Rasa sesak menjalar semakin dalam, bahkan sanggup membuat suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangis yang akan keluar. Dan Hinata benci terlihat begitu lemah seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman Hinata. Kumohon dengar dulu penjelasanku."

Dan setetes air mata berhasil kabur melewati pipi _chubb_ y gadis itu, "Bu-bukannya semua sudah jelas." Ia mendongak menatap langsung pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.  
"Janji adalah janji Naruto-kun, dan kau harus bisa menepatinya."

"Itu sudah sangat lama Hinata, aku bahkan sudah hampir lupa tentang hal itu. Lagi pula jujur, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyetujui hal itu."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun menyetujui hal itu jika kau tak bermaksud?" Hinata menangis, entah mengapa rasanya sangat sesak. Ia seperti dipermainkan disini.  
Tidak-tidak, bukan hanya saat ini. Hinata sadar, sepertinya memang selama ini persepsi orang akan dirinya memang benar.  
Mengapa baru sekarang Ia menyadarinya? Apa selama ini Ia terlalu buta akan euforia Cinta?  
Benar!  
Selama ini tidak ada yang spesial dari perlakuan Naruto kepadanya, terkecuali status hubungan mereka.  
Pada awalnya, sejak kepulangan misi mereka dari bulan. Sikap Naruto memang menjadi lebih perhatian kepadanya, bahkan pemuda itu secara terang-terangan menunjukkan kedekatan mereka pada semua orang.  
Hinata bahkan baru menyadari, Naruto tak pernah memintanya menjadi kekasih pemuda itu. Yang Ia ingat hanya saat Naruto mengakui cinta di saat misi, penyelamatan bumi. Lalu mereka dekat selama beberapa bulan, menganggap diri mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.  
Sampai— saat kencan mereka yang ketiga, Naruto tiba-tiba melamarnya. Bukan lamaran romantis ala drama, tetapi hanya lamaran spontan yang terucap secara tiba-tiba,  
" _Akan sangat senang jika kita bisa bersama setiap waktu, Hinata menikah denganku ya?"_  
Saat itu mereka sedang berada diatas puncak pahatan patung _yondaime_ Hokage. Naruto memang sering mengajaknya ke sini jika mereka sedang sama-sama bebas misi, untuk menikmati _sunset_ atau hanya sekedar angin sore.  
Hinata bahkan menangis bahagia, tak menyangka Naruto melamarnya secepat itu.

Rasa bahagia tentu saja adalah hal yang mendominan perasaan gadis Hyuga itu disaat sang pemuda pujaan hati melamarnya. Tapi justru mengapa, disaat hari semakin dekat dengan tanggal pernikahan mereka, Hinata sedikit merasa lebih sensitif. Fikirannya terus bercampur aduk, _stress_ — mungkin hal yang cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya sekarang.  
Apalagi, semakin Ia mengenal Naruto lebih jauh. Semakin pula ia tersadar bahwa Naruto itu pemuda baik yang bahkan Hinata merasa sikap pemuda itu terhadapnya tak ada perbedaannya dengan sikap Naruto terhadap semua orang. Hinata tau, memang sudah sikap alamiah pemuda itu yang berlaku ramah dan baik pada semua orang tak terkecuali kepada para fansnya. Jadi wajar kan Hinata terkadang kesal, bagaimana tidak?  
Tak jarang sikap baik dan hangat pemuda itu, membuat orang terutama para gadis— menjadi salah paham.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksud Shion berkata seperti itu. Lagi pula dari pada membahas hal itu, kenapa kau menghindariku sejak semalam Hinata?"

Mengunci bibirnya rapat, Hinata sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ah aku tau, kau sudah mulai bosan padaku. Iyakan?"  
Terkejut, tentu saja. Tak pernah sebersit pun Hinata berfikir hal ini akan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"A-apa?"

"Apa benar Hinata?" Naruto memandangnya sendu, tangan pemuda itu tak lagi mengenggamnya.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak Naruto-kun."

Senyum pahit nan getir tergores dengan jelas di wajah Naruto, "Seharusnya aku sadar, aku memang tak pantas untukmu."

"Naruto-kun, hentikan."

"Gara-gara aku kau bahkan merelakan posisi penting itu."

"Naruto-kun—"

"Aku memang bodoh, tak seharusnya kita terburu-buru dalam hubungan in—"

 _ **Plak,**_  
"Hiks," suara tangisan Hinata pecah. Dengan gemetar ia menarik kembali tangannya yang menampar pelan pipi Naruto. Itu hanya sebuah tamparan pelan bagi para Shinobi seperti mereka, apalagi Hinata tak memakai cakra sama sekali.  
Tapi jangan tanya pada orang biasa yang bukan kalangan Shinobi, tentu saja mereka akan menjawab itu tamparan yang kuat sangat kuat dan tentu saja sakit.

"Kau salah!" air mata terus mengalir melewati kedua pipinya, "Aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun jadi tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu!"

Naruto terdiam, Ia masih syok akan Hinata yang menamparnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali Hinata menamparnya, Ia ingat dulu Hinata pernah menamparnya agar sadar saat dirinya hampir termakan dengan hasutan Obito.  
"Naruto-kun tak pernah mengerti, pada dasarnya kau memang tak pernah mengerti diriku!"

"Hinata.."  
Gadis itu semakin terisak hebat, tangannya mendekap mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam suara tangisan.  
Hati Naruto terasa sangat sakit melihat Hinata menangis seperti ini, apalagi fakta bahwa dirinyalah orang yang membuat Hinata menangis.

"Aku tau di luar sana banyak gadis yang lebih baik dan kuat dariku. Seharusnya aku yang sadar aku memang tak pantas untuk Naruto-kun."

"Hina—.."

"Benar kata mereka, Naruto-kun hanya kasian padaku kan? Iya kan?"

"Hentikan Hinata!"

"Kau yang mulai deluan!" cukup, Hinata tak sanggup. Dengan segera ia berbalik badan, melesat cepat meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana.

"Kuso!"  
Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Merutukki mulutnya sendiri pun tak berguna, di saat semua telah terjadi.

 _"Bocah bodoh!"_  
Bahkan Kurama yang berada dalam diri Naruto, tak sanggup menahan kekesalannya melihat kelakuan _Jinchuriki kyuubi_ itu.

Kakinya lemas, terduduk bersimpu diatas rumput pinggiran danau, menjadi _background_ dari seorang pemuda korban atau pelaku konflik cinta.

Matanya menerawang jauh, setetes air mata begitu saja jatuh melewati pipi tirus dengan ketiga garis disetiap sisinya.

"Hinata," buat apa menyebutkan nama sang kekasih jikala Naruto tau hal itu sia-sia.

Naruto hanya seorang pemuda yang baru pertama kali menjalani sebuah hubungan asmara. Tak pernah sebersit pun niat main-main atau mempermainkan Hinata dalam hubungan mereka. Di saat Naruto sangat yakin, ia memilih menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hingga Ia mati, bersama Hinata.  
Biarpun banyak orang meragukan perasaannya akan gadis itu, Naruto takan pernah perduli.  
Karena hanya Dia yang tau bagaimana perasaan, hati dan cinta telah sepenuhnya jatuh untuk Hinata seorang.

Lantas apakah salah, Ia ingin segera mengikat Hinata?

Apakah salah, Ia sangat menginginkan Hinata?

Naruto hanya ingin membutikan pada mereka yang meragukan cintanya untuk Hinata. Putra _Yondaim_ e itu hanya ingin membungkam mulut orang-orang yang mengatainya menjadikan Hinata pelampiasan karena tak mendapatkan Sakura.

 _Mereka tak tau apa-apa!_

Maka dari itu dengan modal nekat Naruto melamar Hinata tanpa persiapan apapun.  
Dengan menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan khawatir, Naruto memberanikan diri mendatangi Mansion Hyuga bahkan tanpa wali yang mendampingi dirinya untuk melamar Hinata, langsung di depan Hyuga Hiashi— Ayah Hinata, dan Para tetua Hyuga.  
Hanya bermodalkan tekad kuat serta pakaian formal berupa Kimono, ia membulatkan tekat mendapatkan restu.

Naruto hanya ingin mereka tau, pernikahan ini adalah bentuk keseriusan cinta Naruto untuk Hinata.

* * *

 _..._  
 _(Bersambung)_  
 _..._

* * *

Huaaaa, 4,1k word padahal rencana mau buat 3 shot aja end, tapi rasanya kepanjangan banget. Jadi chapter depan ya tamatnya, Author usahain untuk cepat update untuk chapter selanjutnya jika tak ada halangan dan kendala :)

Makasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca fict ini.  
Mau ninggalkan jejak silahkan, gak mau juga gak apa kok. Ada yang baca aja udah syukur.


	4. Chapter 4

Kepala dengan berhiaskan surai pirang kuning itu tertunduk. Netra _safire_ miliknya menyorotkan pancaran sendu, yang mewakilkan betapa kacau dirinya saat ini.

Angin malam berhembus menggelitik sanubari— dingin tapi tak membekukan, lebih tepatnya sejuk khas musim semi. Terang bulan mulai tertutupi awan yang bergerak tertiup angin. Gelap semakin pekat, karena lampu-lampu rumah warga dan jalan sekitar mulai dipadamkan. Waktu mulai bergerak menuju kelarutan tengah malam.

"Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang," Helaan nafas kasar kembali terdengar dari bibir kecoklatannya. Tangan kanan yang terbalut perban putih— bukti nyata atas kenangan indah, simbol akhir pertarungan antara Ia dan sang sahabat yang sedang berkelana. Kembali menuangkan sebotol sake kedalam gelas kecil tersebut.

Netra _onyx_ pemuda yang berada dihadapan sang pahlawan, ikut memandang prihatin akan permasalahan sahabatnya ini.

"Ini sudah hari yang kelima Shikamaru." Pemuda dengan surai hitam menjulang keatas bak— Nanas tersebut, Hanya bisa diam dan setia mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Naruto. Ia merasa Naruto saat ini hanya ingin di dengarkan, dan mengomentari perkataan pemuda galau yang setengah mabuk, bukanlah hal yang tepat menurut Shikamaru.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Huaaa aku memang bodoh!" Sungguh saat ini Shikamaru ingin sekali menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya sendiri, Ia sangat malu menjadi perhatian seperti ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini perbuatan Naruto sukses menjadi pusat perhatian. _Sang jinchuriki kyuubi_ itu jatuh duduk bersimpuh kebawah.

"Oy-oy Naruto, jangan seperti ini.." Dan suara Shikamaru bagaikan angin lalu yang tak digubris sama sekali bagi pemuda pirang ini.

Tak bergeming dan enggan beranjak, sungguh sikap Naruto ini minta dilempar semangkuk ramen. Belum lagi nyanyian cempreng yang entah sejak kapan terdengar, menjadi _backsound_ penjelas suasana hati dirinya.

' _Astaga, mendukosai na..'_ Tolong ingatkan Shikamaru untuk tak pernah lagi berurusan dengan pemuda patah hati yang sedang mabuk— apalagi jika itu Naruto. Ia merasa bahwa kelakuan Naruto saat ini sudah diluar batas kewajaran, maksudnya si pirang itu sudah mabuk sepenuhnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya mengepal erat memegang sisi celananya. Ia tak peduli akan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang dirinya aneh dan penasaran.

"Hinata oh Hinata," senandung nada sendu berlirikan nama kekasih, terdengar untuk yang keberapa kali.

Cukup! Shikamaru tak mampu menahan beban mental memalukan seperti ini, apalagi membiarkan sahabatnya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri bukanlah hal yang benar.

Lantas, otak jeniusnya berfikir dengan cepat. Membujuk Naruto untuk pulang merupakan hal sia-sia, karena Shikamaru sudah lelah menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti minum dan segera pulang.

Dan Shikamaru sadar, menasehati orang mabuk itu bagaikan menasehati patung atau apapun itu yang tak mampu menggubris perkataan orang lain.

"Sudah cukup Naruto. Ayo pulang!" Baiklah, untuk sekali ini saja Shikamaru akan kembali mencoba membujuk sahabat pirangnya ini.

Nafas lelah menguar dari bibir tipis sang calon penasehat hokage masa depan ini. Ia merutuki sikapnya yang kembali mengulang sesuatu hal yang sia-sia.

Lihat saja, Naruto masih bersimp—

"Oy Naruto!" hampir saja bola mata Shikamaru keluar dari tempatnya, kaget— itu yang ia rasakan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Saat ini sang pahlawan kebanggan desa Konoha itu, telah tepar atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri atau bisa dibilang sebenarnya tertidur karena kelelahan menggalau.

Helaan nafas kasar kembali terdengar dari bibir Shikamaru. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju Naruto yang tepar dihadapannya.

 _'Hah mendukosai na,'_ raut wajah malas yang dimiliki Shikamaru semakin kentara menunjukkan kekesalannya, bukan karena dia harus membopong pulang Naruto atau apa, tapi karena—

"Naruto-san belum membayar minumannya." Dan Shikamaru harus rela mengeluarkan hampir setengah dari uang yang dimilikinya di saku serta di dalam dompetnya, kepada Sang Ibu paruh baya pemilik kedai sake ini, untuk membayar semua botol sake yang telah diteguk habis Naruto.

.

.

.

 **"Pre Marriage Syndrome"**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita punya Author**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Semi-canon**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD( Tau/tahu, saya bingung), alur cepat (maybe), kemungkinan OOC itu ada**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi _sensei_." Kepala bermahkotakan surai indigo itu tertunduk— rasa sedih menguar begitu saja, setelah Ia menceritakan permasalahannya dengan sang kekasih kepada guru dan sahabat-sahabat tim delapan.

"Si _baka_ itu memang perlu diberi pelajaran." Suara nyalak Akamaru, dan anggukan Shino menyetujui ucapan Kiba. Sebagai sahabat Hinata, tentu saja mereka tidak terima sahabat kesayangan mereka disakiti seseorang, meskipun seseorang itu calon suami Hinata sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu ikut campur masalah ini. Aku yakin Hinata dan Naruto bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka."

Sebagai guru sekaligus orang yang tertua di ruangan ini, tentu saja Kurenai mencoba bersikap bijak.

Perlahan, wanita itu berpindah posisi mendekat dimana Hinata berada. Satu tangannya mengenggam lembut tangan seputih porselin milik sang mantan muridnya.

"Ne Hinata," Hinata mendongak menatap langsung iris merah delima milik sang sensei.

Ibu Mirai itu tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata, "Sebaiknya kau menemui Naruto, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng kecil, bukan dirinya bermaksud menolak atau apa. Hanya saja, hal yang disarankan Kurenai- _sensei_ padanya sudah Ia coba.

"Pasti Naruto-kun takan mau melihatku." Lagi, helaian indigo itu jatuh terurai lantaran sang pemilik yang kembali menunduk sendu.

"Mengapa Hinata bicara seperti itu?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng kecil, Ia bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana kepada Kurena- _sensei_.

"Hinata," gadis itu kembali mendongak saat merasakan tangan lembut Kurenai- _sensei_ , menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Jika Hinata tidak mau cerita juga tak apa. Tapi hanya ini yang ingin _sensei_ katakan padamu, percayalah pada calon suamimu."

" _Se-sensei_ ," hiasan-hiasan bening mulai menghiasi _amethyst_ Hinata. Ia harus mengakui apa yang dikatakan Kurenai- _sensei_ sangat menohok hatinya.

Ia percaya pada Naruto, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Namun, saat rasa kepercayaan Hinata akan pemuda itu beralih topik mengenai perasaan Naruto kepadanya, Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya meragu.

"Bukankah Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto?" Kaca-kaca, rias cikal bakal air mata haru nan sedih yang terpatri di kedua matanya. Kini seolah bertabrakan kontras dengan rona merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi gembil Hinata. Dia sedikit malu, saat Kurenai-s _ensei_ secara tak langsung menggoda dirinya atas perasaan yang Ia miliki untuk sang kekasih pirang.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata mengangguk kecil, yang sukses disambut senyuman hangat Kurenai, serta deheman singkat syarat menggoda dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Pernah mendengar istilah _Pre maried syndrome_ atau _pre marriage syndrome_?"

" _Sugoi_ , sensei bisa berbahasa asing." Ujar Kiba dengan cengiran lebar penuh rasa bangga, yang mendapat respon dengusan kesal pemuda pecinta serangga disampingnya. "Diamlah Kiba.."

" _Urusai_ Shino.."Jawab Kiba tak mengalah.

Dahi Hinata mengeryit bingung, saat secara langsung indra pendengarannya menangkap kalimat asing yang diucapkan Kurenai- _sensei_.

Ia menggeleng kecil, sungguh Hinata tidak paham apa maksud dari istilah tersebut.

"Itulah yang tengah Hinata alami saat ini."

"Hah?" Ketiga Ninja elit didikan Kurenai itu, dengan serentak menyuarakan kebingungan mereka.

"Ma-maksud _sensei_ , Hinata terkena penyakit gitu." Kiba menyuarakan rasa kagetnya, Ia sungguh tak mengerti pada awalnya. Ia juga semakin bingung dan khawatir akan sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Maksdunya _sensei_?" Shino yang biasanya diam dan mengamati, juga tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa itu semacam _genjutsu_ , sensei?" Dan akhirnya tawa Kurenai pecah melihat kebingungan muridnya, apalagi spekulasi yang diucapkan dengan wajah polos oleh Hinata, mampu membuat Ia melepas segala rasa wibawanya sebagai guru mereka.

"Hahaha, astaga." Tangan kanan Kurenai terangkat menyeka cairan bening yang keluar dari mata merah delima miliknya. Kekehan pelan masih terdengar menguar memenuhi ruangan yang mendadak sepi, karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang buka suara kecuali suara kekehan guru mereka.

" _Pre maried syndrome_ atau _pre marriage syndrome_ itu adalah sindrom yang biasanya dialami orang yang akan menikah. Biasanya mereka akan dipenuhi kecemasan berlebihan, lalu muncul keraguan tentang pasangan kalian masing-masing. Maka tak heran, biasanya mereka yang terkena sindrom ini tak jarang berakhir dengan seringnya pertengkaran menyelingi hubungan mereka dengan sang kekasih."

Bola mata berisikan netra sewarna lavender pucat itu membola kaget. Ia tak menampik, hal yang dijelaskan Kurenai- _sensei_ pada mereka tadi benar adanya. Harus Hinata akui, bahwa semua ciri-ciri yang Kurenai- _sensei_ jabarkan adalah hal yang tengah ia rasakan belakangan ini.

"Aku baru mengetahui bahwa orang yang menikah bakal mengalami hal seperti itu. Bukannya sepasang manusia yang menikah adalah pilihan mereka sendiri? Jadi kenapa mereka harus cemas dan ragu?" Shino yang sedari tadi bungkam tak bersuara, kini tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia juga bingung dan membutuhkan penjelasan langsung dari Kurenai.

"Pernikahan adalah dimana seseorang mulai memasuki fase baru dalam hidupnya. Seperti kalian yang sebelumnya melajang, kini harus hidup berdampingan dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya bukan siapa-siapa bagi kalian. Rasa ragu dan cemas itu wajar disaat seseorang akan menikah. _Sensei_ yakin, suatu saat kalian akan mengerti jika berada diposisi Hinata." Ketiga Shinobi itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" _Arigatou_ Kurenai- _sensei_ ," ungkap Hinata. Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga ini, merasa sebagian dari beban fikirannya mulai mampu menguar lurus.

Benar yang dikatakan gurunya itu, Hinata memang harus bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kepala dingin. Maka dari itu Ia harus segera berjumpa dan membicarakan masalah mereka dengan baik-baik satu sama lain.

Bibir yang terlukiskan rona merah itu, terangkat membentuk kurva melengkung keatas. Senyum lembut khas seorang ibu, terpatri nyata di wajah cantik istri mendiang Asuma ini.

"Sama-sama Hinata. Lagi pula, _sensei_ tidak ingin pasangan yang pernikahannya paling ditunggu semua orang terlibat masalah seperti ini. _Sensei_ percaya kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan kalian. Lagi pula perjalanan kalian masih panjang bukan?" Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Mendapat wejangan panjang nan ringkas dari gurunya seperti ini, mampu membuat Hinata memahami sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak dia mengerti.

Cinta saja tidak cukup bukan?

Benar! rasa percaya dan saling memahami juga adalah hal yang penting dalam suatu hubungan.

Jika difikir-fikir ini adalah permasalahan pertama dalam hubungan mereka.

Bagaimana lagi disaat nanti Hinata dan Naruto sudah menikah? bukannya rintangan besar dan krikil kecil akan selalu ada.

"Kalian tidak menginap?"

Kiba, Shino dan Hinata saling berpandang bergantian. Mereka menggeleng kecil secara serentak.

"Kami pulang saja _sensei_ ," Kiba membuka suara. Diiringin anggukan setuju dari sahabatnya— Shino dan Hinata.

* * *

...

Cahaya redup lampu jalanan menjadi _background_ suasana malam yang hampir larut. Purnama yang terang, kini mulai menggelap tertutupi awan yang ditiup angin. Serta hawa dingin mulai menggelitik sekujur tubuh.

"Uh dingin sekali.." Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya itu, mengeratkan kedua sisi jacket berbulu miliknya.

"Hm," tangan seputih susu milik Hinata menggenggam erat satu sama lain, memberi kehangatan.

"Padahal ini sudah memasuki musim semi." Bahkan Shino yang biasanya menjadi orang yang paling kebal terhadap udara dingin, menyetujui bahwa malam ini memang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Tapi sebelum itu, sebagai sahabat lelaki yang _gentle_ , Kiba dan Shino beserta Akamaru memutuskan untuk mengantar Hinata terlebih dahulu ke mansion Hyuga.

* * *

Tarikan nafas frustasi disusul helaan nafas lelah, kembali terdengar.

"Uh Naruto kau benar-benar merepotkan." Hanya satu kalimat yang sama, terus-terusan ia ucapkan. Sungguh, seharusnya jam segini Shikamaru sudah berada di alam mimpi indahnya.

Lihat saja mata sayu miliknya yang berusaha menahan kantuk. Tidur adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan saat ini.

Namun apa daya? ia tidak mungkin membiarkan temannya yang tak sadarkan diri lantaran mabuk ini, begitu saja. Dan sebagai teman yang baik, Shikamaru harus rela membopong Naruto pulang sampai ke Apartemen.

Mata _onyx_ sayunya mendadak berbinar, melihat orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Shikamaru.." Kiba melambaikan tangan, memanggil dirinya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, yang disusul dengan Shino, Hinata dan Akamaru.

"Naruto-kun." Mata _Amethyst_ gadis Hyuga ini memandang Shikamaru sarat bertanya. Yang tentu saja Shikamaru memahami apa maksud tatapan Hinata.

"Dia mabuk."

Pernyataan Shikamaru, sukses membuat Tim delapan tersebut menatap tak percaya. Mereka jelas tau, Naruto itu tidak pernah menyentuh yang namanya alkohol, apalagi sampai mabuk.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Hinata tak mampu menahan pandangan sendu yang terpancar dari matanya saat menatap sang kekasih yang kini berada di punggung Shikamaru lantaran tak sadarkan diri.

"Kurasa Hinata tau mengapa dia seperti ini." Ucapan dengan nada acuh tak acuh Shikamaru, sukses membuat Hinata menunduk bersalah.

" _Go-gomen_." Rasa bersalah menyebar begitu saja, memenuhi relung hati Hinata. Tidak seharusnya Ia menjauhi Naruto seperti ini. Dan saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang terpuruk, hal ini bagaikan tamparan keras untuknya. Hinata sadar, tak seharusnya Ia bersikap egois.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Baiklah teman-teman aku harus mengantar Naruto du—"

"Shikamaru-kun, aku-aku akan ikut mengantar Naruto-kun." Shikamaru mengangguk menyetujui. Bukanlah hal yang buruk menerima permintaan Hinata. Lagi pula, bukannya bagus dia berjumpa dengan Hinata disini. Biar bagaimanapun, setelah mengantar Naruto, Shikamaru bisa dengan tenang meninggalkan sahabatnya itu di Apartemen. Apalagi ada Hinata— yang notabene calon istri sahabatnya itu.

"Kami akan menemanimu Hinata, iyakan Shino, Akamaru?" Anggukan kepala Shino dan suara "guk!" Akamaru sebagai tanda setuju.

Gelengan kecil tanda penolakan dari Hinata justru membuat sahabat-sahabatnya bingung. "Kenapa Hinata?" Kiba menyuarakan, kebingungannya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun." Namun justru ucapan Hinata tersebut mendapat dengusan kesal dari Kiba.

"Kau fikir kami ini orang lain apa? Ayo Shino kita bantu mengantar Naruto pulang. Shikamaru kau pulang saja, dari matamu kelihatan sekali kau kelelahan." Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Shino dan Kiba mengganti dirinya membopong Naruto.

" _Arigatou_ Kiba, Shino. Yosh aku pulang dulu, _Jaa ne_.." menyianyiakan kesempatan, bukanlah gaya Shikamaru. Lantas saat ada bantuan menawarkan, tentu saja dengan senang hati dia menerimanya.

Dibawah langit kelam nan pekat, beserta angin dingin yang berhembus pelan. Detik, menit, beserta jam yang menunjukkan larut malam itu, menjadi penyerta Tim delapan yang mendapat misi dadakan— mengantar Naruto pulang.

* * *

...

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kami meninggalkanmu disini sendiri? kami bisa menginap juga kalau kau mau."

Untuk kali ini Shino langsung menyetujui perkataan Kiba. Mereka tidak keberatan jikapun harus menginap di Apartemen Naruto.

Gelengan kecil dari Hinata, cukup sebagai tanda penolakan. "Arigatou Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Aku baik-baik saja sungguh."

Jika sudah seperti ini, Kiba dan Shino tidak mungkin menyela keputusan Hinata. Lantas, menuruti keinginan gadis itu adalah jalan satu-satunya.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu Hinata." Ekor mata Shino melirik Kiba penuh isyarat. Yang dibalas ngedikan bahu pemuda itu.

"Hah baiklah Hinata, kalau begitu kami pulang deluan ya. Ayo Shino, Akamaru."

"GUK!"

Satu tangan Shino terangkat, tanda pamit. " _Jaa ne_ , Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk singkat sebagai respon.

Perlahan, tangan putih miliknya menutup pintu Apartemen itu dengan pelan.

Saat ini dia tengah berada di kediaman Naruto.

Sungguh Hinata sangat bersyukur, Naruto pernah memberitahunya dimana biasanya pemuda itu menyimpan kunci Apartemen miliknya. Maka dari itu, Hinata dan sahabatnya bisa mengantar Naruto sampai kedalam Apartemen ini.

Mata _Amethyst_ miliknya, mengobservasi dengan sesama bentuk ruangan yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu.

Semua tampak sederhana, tidak terlalu banyak barang perabot yang dimiliki Naruto.

Kaki mulus nan jenjang miliknya ia langkahkan menuju ruang dapur. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil melihat betapa banyaknya bungkus cup ramen.

"Bukankah tidak sehat memakan ramen setiap hari." Hinata benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan kebiasaan Naruto.

Dalam hati Hinata berjanji, jika nanti mereka sudah menikah. Ia takan membiarkan Naruto memakan ramen terlalu sering seperti ini.

Tangan-tangan kurusnya dengan cekatan, mengumpulkan cup-cup ramen dan beberapa sampah yang berserakan di dapur untuk disatukan dan dibuang ke tempat sampah yang tersedia.

Bola mata dengan _kekei genkai byakugan_ miliknya, melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding sebrang penghubung dapur dan kamar tidur.

"Sudah tengah malam." Tak heran jika matanya mulai terasa memberat.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto.

Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah cantiknya, saat melihat betapa polosnya wajah calon suaminya itu saat tertidur.

Seketika semu merah menghiasi kedua pipi gembilnya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba dia merasa malu. Saat fikiran akan kehidupan rumah tangganya nanti, melintas di khayalannya.

Bukannya nanti jika dia dan Naruto telah resmi menikah, mereka akan tinggal serumah, satu ranjang dan—

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya mengusir fikiran-fikiran yang mampu membuat pipinya menjadi semakin memerah.

Gadis itu memberanikan diri membuka lemari pakaian punya kekasihnya itu. Jangan salah paham, Hinata hanya ingin mencari _futon_ yang mungkin dimiliki Naruto.

Nafas legah menguar dari bibir plum milik Hinata. Saat matanya menangkap _futon_ yang disimpan di dalam lemari tersebut.

Setidaknya malam ini Ia bisa tidur dengan beralaskan sesuatu. Lagi pula, tidak mungkinkan Hinata tidur di ranjang Naruto. Tentu saja, ia masih memiliki batasan-batasan tertentu yang harus mereka jaga.

Hinata menggelar _futon_ tersebut tepat di samping ranjang Naruto. Lalu setelah membereskan peralatan tidurnya, Ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya yang terasa sangat lelah.

Satu tangannya bertumpu menjadi bantalan kepala dengan helai indigo miliknya. Hinata berbaring, menghadap dimana Naruto sedang terlelap pulas di atas ranjang.

Pancaran sendu penuh kerinduan tersorot jelas di mata gadis ini. Detak jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat, bukan karena ia sedang gugup. Namun, karena Hinata tengah menahan perasaannya yang sedikit sakit mengingat pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Perlahan matanya terpejam, lantaran rasa kantuk telah mendominasi sepenuhnya. " _Oyasuminasai_ Naruto-kun."

* * *

Secerca sinar mentari pagi, menyelusup masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi udara pada kamar tidur ukuran sepetak itu.

Kegelapan malam, telah berganti menjadi terangnya hari.

 _"Naruto-kun sayonara!"_

Kelopak mata kecoklatan milik pemuda itu, terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Pandangannya kosong, menatap langit-langit kamar. Nafasnya memburuh tak teratur.

Bahkan setetes peluh keringat tampak menghiasi pelipis Naruto. Tangannya mengepal diiringi helaan nafas legah.

Seketika _safire_ birunya melembut, menyorotkan pandangan sendu.

"Syukurlah hanya mimpi." Hatinya merasa legah saat ini. Semua ilusi akan kenangan buruk itu, hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Naruto tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikiran buruk itu. Sungguh, Ia tak sanggup jika Hinata benar-benar kembali meninggalkannnya seperti didalam mimpi.

Satu tangannya yang terbalutkan perban memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit disaat Naruto mencoba bangkit untuk duduk. Rasa nyeri hebat menghantam sisi kiri kepalanya.

"Uh.." Belum selesai dengan rasa sakit kepala yang tidak tertahankan, Naruto juga merasakan perutnya yang bergejolak seakan diputar dan dicampur aduk.

Rasanya pusing dan mual. Sial, dia terkena _Hangover._

"Mmph" telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya, saat merasa sesuatu yang berasal dari perut hendak keluar. Buru-buru Naruto turun dari ranjang dan melesat menuju kamar mandi yang berada disamping dapur miliknya.

"Hoek.." Cairan putih kekuningan itu berhasil dimuntahkan keluar di dalam kloset.

Naruto berjongkok sekilas, setelah menekan tombol air untuk membersihkan bekas muntahannya.

Sungguh, perutnya sangat mual dan kepalanya terasa tertimpa beban berkilo-kilo.

" _Daijoubu desu ka_ , Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk menjawab. Seketika mata birunya terbelalak kaget, Mengapa dia seakan mendengar suara Hinata. Namun sedetik kemudian Naruto sadar mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya.

Dia bahkan tak menyadari seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatap khawatir di depan pintu kamar mandi yang memang terbuka. Apalagi posisi Naruto yang membelakangi kehadiran Hinata, membuat pemuda itu tak dapat melihat sosok sang kekasih yang ada disana.

Perlahan Naruto mencoba bangkit, namun sedikit oleng lantaran kepalanya yang masih sangat pusing. Belum lagi efek sehabis muntah, membuat badannya terasa lemas.

"Naruto-kun," dengan sigap Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto, membantu pemuda tersebut untuk berdiri.

Mata sebiru samudra milik Naruto berkedip bingung. Bibirnya kelu, dan hatinya berkecamuk penuh tanda tanya. Ia hanya bisa memandang gadis yang menurutnya sebuah ilusi itu, dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan.

Tangan kanan Hinata terselip memegang pinggang Naruto, dan tangan kirinya menyampirkan lengan Naruto keatas pundak kecilnya.

Dengan pelan, gadis itu membantu Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Dan membawa kekasihnya itu menuju meja makan.

* * *

Dipandangi dengan sorot mata penuh kesenduan yang mendalam seperti ini, sukses membuat Hinata sedikit merasakan kecanggungan yang mendominasi ruangan ini.

Sedari tadi, Naruto hanya diam dan tak melepaskan tatapan matanya untuk memandang Hinata yang duduk di hadapannya.

Dia bahkan mengabaikan sup kaldu dan teh jahe yang telah dipersiapkan Hinata di atas meja makan saat ini. Padahal Hinata harus rela bangun pagi-pagi sekali, demi berbelanja untuk memasakan Naruto sarapan.

"A-ano Naruto-kun, sup dan tehnya akan dingin jika tak segera dihabiskan."

"Hinata," panggilan dengan suara serak diselingi getaran menahan sedih, sanggup membuat hati Hinata teriris saat mendengarnya.

Mata lavender miliknya menampilkan kaca-kaca air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Gadis itu menarik nafasnya dalam, Ia tak boleh terbawa suasana saat ini.

Hinata bangkit berdiri beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekat menuju Naruto. Mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi tepat disamping Naruto.

Tangan mulus miliknya, mengambil segelas teh jahe yang berada diatas meja makan itu.

"Minumlah," Naruto mengangguk menurut. Bibirnya terbuka, dan meneguk teh yang kini dipegang Hinata. Posisinya saat ini, bagaikan seorang anak yang tengah diberi minum oleh Ibunya.

Hinata kembali meletakan gelas tersebut setelah hampir setengah isi teh yang dia buat, habis diteguk Naruto.

Hinata kembali mendekatkan semangkuk sup kaldu yang telah dia buat, ke arah Naruto.

"Makanlah, sup ini bagus untuk mengatasi mabuk." Yang lagi, dibalas anggukan menurut oleh Naruto.

* * *

Dengan telaten, Hinata membersihkan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor bekas sarapan mereka dari atas meja makan. Membawa peralatan makan tersebut keatas wastafel untik dicuci.

"Eto Hinata—" pandangan gadis itu menoleh kearah Naruto, dimana pemuda itu belum beranjak dari kursi meja makan. "Biar aku saja yang mencucinya." Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat menuju arah wastafel tempat menyuci piring.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara, hening kembali menyelimuti.

Naruto hanya diam, dan terus terfokus akan peralatan makan yang tengah Ia cuci. Setelah selesai dibilas, pemuda itu memberikan peralatan makan tersebut kepada gadis disampingnya yang bertugas mengelap kering piring-piring, dan mangkuk tersebut.

Mereka bahkan tak menyadari, jika saja ada seseorang yang melihat kegiatan mereka ini. Pasti berfikir bahwa mereka sudah seperti pasangan suami-istri muda.

Ah, benar! Lagi pula, bukannya sebentar lagi mereka akan menyandang status itu.

* * *

"Hinata," untuk kali ini saja Naruto mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya untuk memecahkan suasana beku yang kembali melanda mereka.

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu, mendongak menatap langsung pemuda yang kini menatapnya dalam.

"E-eto," satu tangan Naruto terangkat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Hancur sudah _image_ serius yang berusaha ia pasang sedari tadi. Karena pada dasarnya Ia sungguh bingung dan gugup saat ini.

"Ya Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata. Kepala gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah tanpa sebab.

"I-itu, ba-bagaimana Hinata bisa ada disini?"

" _Ano_.., Tadi malam aku, Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun berjumpa dengan Shikamaru-kun yang tengah membawa Naruto-kun yang tak sadarkan diri. Maka dari itu kami mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Senyum lembut terpatri diwajahnya, "Jadi kenapa Hinata tidak ikut pulang?"

Hinata membuang wajahnya malu, tidak mungkin dia menjelaskan secara terang-terangan bahwa dia khawatir pada Naruto.

Dan lagi pula, pertanyaan apaan itu. Tidak taukah Naruto bahwa Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa.

Seakan mendapat ilham, seketika Naruto menyadari akan pertanyaannya. Ia gelagapan, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Bukankah pertanyaannya tadi, seakan mengusir Hinata?

" _Sumane_ ," Naruto tertunduk tanda menyesal.

" _Iee_ , seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada Naruto-kun." Kedua tangan gadis ini menyatu, bersidekap di dada.

Ini waktu yang tepat menurut Hinata. Ia harus segera meluruskan permasalahannya dengan Naruto.

Dan, meminta maaf terlebih dahulu adalah hal yang tepat bukan.

"Aku-..aku, _hontou ni gomenne_ Naruto-kun!"

Sungguh, perkataan Hinata mampu membuat Naruto diam tak berkutik. Ia, ia tak bisa membiarkan Hinata menyaalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini, padahal Naruto tau bahwa ini adalah sepenuhnya salah Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu Hinata, aku-..aku hanyalah pemuda bodoh yang belum sepenuhnya memahami arti sebuah hubungan. Tapi Hinata, aku bersumpah, kalau aku—" Tarikan nafas dalam terdengar dari bibir kecoklatan Naruto.

"Aku serius padamu Hinata."

"Naruto-kun." Rasa hangat menjalar memenuhi hati Hinata, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata.

"Karena itu, kumohon jangan ragukan aku lagi Hinata." Tatapan _safire_ itu semakin lekat menatap gadis yang kini menatapnya balik dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. "Aku, aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Dan Hinata tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri, dan berhambur memeluk Naruto.

Tangan gadis itu memeluk erat leher Naruto, yang dibalas pelukan erat oleh tangan kekar itu pada pinggang Hinata.

Mereka berpelukan erat, meluapkan segala rasa rindu yang menguar. Hanya rasa tulus akan syarat berdamainya mereka, yang kini memenuhi relung hati kedua manusia itu.

Tidak ada fikiran apapun yang terbersit selain murni melepas rindu diantara mereka, walaupun posisi mereka cukup intim saat ini.

Naruto yang memeluk erat pinggang Hinata, dengan wajahnya yang disembunyikan pada dada gadis itu. Serta, Hinata yang masih setia memeluk erat leher Naruto.

Dan saat kesadaran logika menampar keduanya akan kenyataan, mereka hanya bisa diam dan menahan malu.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi dengan tiga guratan dimasing-masing sisi pemuda itu. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, Ia bahkan sadar dimana kepalanya bertumpu sekarang.

Perlahan Hinata melepas pelukan mereka, gadis itu membuang muka enggan menatap Naruto.

Dia sangat malu saat ini. Bahkan rona merah yang terhias di pipinya semakin pekat menunjukan warnanya.

Sedangkan Naruto, tak ada bedanya dengan Hinata. Ia juga hanya mampu diam dan salah tingkah sendiri.

Tidak pemuda itu pungkiri, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata," satu tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan gadis yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Dengan pelan Naruto menarik gadis bermarga Hyuga itu duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Na-..Naruto-kun." Semburat merah yang masih setia menghiasi pipi chuby Hinata, kini kian memerah pekat.

Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Jika saja Hinata masih seperti Hinata yang dulu, bisa dipastikan Ia akan langsung pingsan jika berada di posisi seperti ini dengan Naruto.

"Mulai saat ini, jika aku berbuat suatu kesalahan kepada Hinata yang tidak kuketahui kumohon katakan secara langsung."

Hinata mengangguk, Ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun juga, jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu hal dariku ya." Dengan cengiran lebar, Naruto mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Hinata.

"Aku janji Hinata. Tenang saja, aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku kembali. Kau tahu itukan?"

Rasa legah menyeruak, perasaan mereka seakan membuncah ketitik tertinggi saat ini.

Benar, hanya hal ini yang mereka butuhkan.

Kepercayaan, dan keterbukaan satu sama lain, adalah hal yang penting dalam kelangsungan hubungan mereka.

Dan mulai detik ini, Naruto dan Hinata berjanji takan ada lagi hal yang perlu diragukan satu sama lain. Karena mereka sadar, sesungguhnya suatu hubungan yang semakin erat tak luput dari krikil-krikil tajam yang menghampiri.

"Hinata.." Telapak tangan berbalut perban itu terangkat, membelai lembut sekilas pipi sang calon istrinya itu. Tangan Naruto menyelusup memegang tengkuk milik sang gadis, wajahnya perlahan mendekat memotong jarak diantara mereka.

Seakan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Hinata memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Sampai, benda kenyal yang belakangan ini tak lagi asing pada dirinya kembali menyapa bibir ranum miliknya.

Hanya kecupan lembut, penyalur perasaan mereka. Kecupan yang diberikan sang pemuda sebagai bentuk perasaan rindunya.

Hanya kecupan lembut, yang mulai berubah haluan menjadi lumatan pelan.

Hinata hanya bisa meremas pelan kaos putih yang dipakai Naruto. Sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

Dengan malu-malu gadis itu mengikuti Nalurinya, membalas ciuman Naruto dengan lembut.

 _"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi Hinata."_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

Omake :

Hanya butuh tiga puluh hari sampai waktu yang mereka tunggu, akhirnya datang juga.

Langit cerah dan cuaca yang mendukung, seakan ikut berpartisipasi menyempurnakan hari bahagia pernikahan sang pahlawan— Uzumaki Naruto.

 _Montsuki_ yang digunakan bersama _Haori_ hitam dan _Hakama_ abu-abu yang kini melekat pada tubuh kekar Naruto, menjadi penyempurna penampilannya.

Gagah dan tampan, kesan yang sangat melekat pada dirinya saat ini.

Mata _Safire_ layaknya samudra miliknya, terbelalak tak berkedip menatap keindahan mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Naruto-kun," senyum manis terlukis diwajah cantik Hinata.

Ia menatap sang calon suami yang baru saja memasuki ruang tunggu pengantin, dengan pandangan penuh takjub.

Harus Hinata akui, Naruto terlihat sangat tampan dan memukau saat ini.

"Hinata," kala jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Naruto tak tau harus apa, saat matanya tak mampu berpaling dari bidadari cantik yang sedang tersenyum untuknya.

" _Kirei_.." Mata birunya berbinar penuh takjub. Benarkah, gadis secantik ini yang akan menjadi istrinya. Naruto bahkan merasa ia berada di negeri khayalan.

 _Shiromuku_ putih yang melekat pada tubuh Hinata, tampak sangat sempurna menunjang penampilannya.

Perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekat, menuju sang calon pengantin wanita. Memberikan senyum lembut penuh rasa syukur, menatap langsung gadisnya, calon wanitanya.

Dan detik itu juga, tidak sengaja pandangan mata Naruto menatap pahatan patung Hokage, dimana rupa sang Ayah terpatri disana. Matanya menatap lekat kearah patung yondaime itu, sebuah doa dan harapan tengah Ia ucapkan di dalam hati.

Setidaknya, Naruto merasa saat ini Ia seperti tengah berbicara langsung dengan Ayahnya.

Masih segar diingatannya, saat sang Ibu— Uzumaki Kushina, menasehati dirinya. Salah satu nasehat yang masih melekat diingitan Naruto, adalah saat sang Ibu menyuruhnya mencari wanita yang mirip dengan Ibunya.

Matanya sekilas melirik, sang gadis yang juga sedang memandang langit dari jendela tanpa bersuara.

'' _Kaa-chan, gadis itu adalah calon istriku. Aku tak tau apakah dia mirip dengamu atau tidak. Namun yang kutahu, aku sangat beruntung bisa memiliki dia."_

Guguran-guguran bunga sakura yang berserakan tak beraturan, Ibarat perasaannya saat ini. Senang, sedih, gugup— semua bercampur menjadi satu. Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin, mencoba menahan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk tak karuan.

Saat tangan mungil itu mengenggam telapak tangannya, Naruto tau Hinata mengerti akan perasaannya.

Ia berbalik badan, dan melihat seseorang yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan Hinata. Seseorang yang telah menjaga dan merawat Hinata.

Dan saat pria paruh baya itu tersenyum menatap mereka berdua, Naruto tertegun.

Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Namun hanya dengan pancaran penuh ketegasan yang Naruto tunjukan.

Hiashi— ayah Hinata sekaligus pemimpin klan Hyuga itu, merasa bahwa ia tak perlu lagi mencemaskan segala sesuatu. Ia percaya, bahwa putrinya akan bahagia bersama pria itu.

Pria, yang juga akan menjadi anaknya sebentar lagi.

"Yosh, sudah siap?" anggukan singkat dari sang gadis, menjadi pertanda bahwa inilah waktunya.

Telapak tangan Naruto semakin mengerat menggenggam tangan Hinata, menyalurkan perasaannya yang dilanda gugup tak berkesudahan.

Saat pintu terbuka, mereka mengerti bahwa ini bukanlah akhir dari kisah mereka.

Ini hanyalah awalan, dari perjalanan panjang mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Perjalanan panjang, kisah kehidupan yang akan mereka lewati sampai kematian memisahkan.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

A/N : _Kekkon omedetou gozaimasu!_ Naruto, Hinata..

Sungguh, saya tak dapat menahan rasa haru saat menonton episode 500 kemarin.

Bukan hanya karena Naruhina menikah atau apa, saya hanya tak percaya setelah bertahun-tahun Naruto menemani akhirnya tamat juga.

Huaaa waktu terasa cepat berlalu bukan?

Yosh, Saya bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata-kata, sama kayak ayang beb Naru *digaplok Hinata* jadi gak pandai membuat Note yang panjang kali lebar.

Terima Kasih banyak, yang sudah membaca fict ini. Buat yang meninggalkan jejak, ataupun tanpa jejak. Kalian sangat berarti buat saya.

Ada yang sudi membaca karya abal saya saja, saya sudah senang.


End file.
